A New Twist on Love
by sophie65
Summary: Elsa is female Jack, Jack is male Elsa. After Elsa and Jack defeated pitch, they have new problems when pitch leaves a fail safe if he was ever defeated. Elsa is facing her own problems with protective, jealous guardians worrying about her and not trusting jack. Jack has a kingdom to run and new powers to face other than pitch and the guardians. with a new surprise on its way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fozen or rotg

Imagine everything from frozen and instead of Elsa and Anna and Kristoff imagine its jack frost the snow king and his little brother Andrew frost, and Andrew met a girl name Kristine. After his evil ex, heather tried to kill them.

Then we go to rotg and instead of jack frost its Jackie frost, or Elsa as she goes by. And she is a guardian of fun and people always think shes a boy known as jack frost but she remembers before she was a guardian her name was Elsa and she goes by that. But don't worry there's still Santa and bunny and tooth all the same as they were and also pitch black hes still a guy. Oh and everything is still in present day jack will have tech in his castle and they will be in 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V<strong>

I'm just getting up and getting dressed. It's been a year after I accidentally froze the kingdom of Arendelle. Also Andrews and Kristine's wedding is in a few days. And because I'm king I have to wed them along with the priest. I love my brother, I really do, and even though it would be a great honour to marry them. I would rather be his best man, and not known as the king. I want to be his older brother, and just that. Though being king isn't that bad either, at certain times. Most times i have to be uptight, and unfeeling ruler. I want to be fun, I want to be laid back and do whatever, but it's hard because I just can't. I've been the same all my life, I can't change right away. The "king" self has been seared into my head. i mean even when I'm watching hockey, or basketball, I sit upright and stay quiet, keeping my comments to myself. It also feels like I don't have a drive to do anything different. I just don't care enough, or have something to change for. I have to be king for kingdom and our well fare. After the little issue last year, i let go and had fun, but I snapped right back to king because all the responsibilities I got. You can't be fun and be king.

Also my powers, I have barely used them I feel as though I resetting into my old self, before last year, keeping my powers in and never using them. And even though I do have control over my powers they can be, difficult sometimes. I guess from not using them I'm losing control again. I guess over time as i keep them in, they want to be free, I want to be free. I use them a little while in my room, i freeze the mirror or my pillows to make them colder, i like the cold better than the heat and right now it might winter but we don't get very cold winters, not the way i want them.

Also with my kingly duties, they are as hard as ever. I'm getting less and less time to relax. I sleep very little every night and wake up very early. I'm still have tons of paper work to do because I'm king and right now we're one of the wealthy countries, we have lots of natural resources and some of the most fertile ground around so were rich. And with that comes A LOT of paper work, we have many other countries to trade with and thus I have to look over our income and how much we give out, while still making sure we have enough for us. Arendelle is actually just a kingdom but we own much of the land around us that are great for farming, and for cattle and such. We ship out the raw materials while the other places actually pack it up. We have all organic foods so we get more money.

I'm done dressing and rethinking about my life, I walk out, with my perfect posture and blank face. Thin lips, strict eyes, and no sign of emotion. i know this morning I have to go to my study then lunch, and then more work in my study. then a little food for supper, then bed around 12-3 am. Depends how much work I have. So I make my way to the study and I have my main butler walk up to me. He would be my favourite, Gary always looks out for my wellbeing, when I fall asleep at my desk he gets me a blanket and a pillow under my head. He always brings my favourite food, and stays with me until I eat all of it. He knows when I have had too much and tries to get me to take a day off but usually it doesn't work. He is like the father i need right now. Not that i don't love my real father, he was amazing king, and madly in love with my mother, miss him terribly. On my way to the study, Gary walks in pace with my long stride.

"Sir, it seems you have more marriage requests from other kingdoms, shall I burn them like the others." Gary knows I don't want to be married, I have always wanted what my father and mother had, and now what Andrew and Kristine have, but i don't have time for that now.

"Yes please, thank you Gary"

"No problem sir and you have a meeting with the ambassadors in 5 minutes"

"Oh shit I forgot" those bastards must have planned it and not tell me, they usually do that when they have bad news to give me, i know those old men can't do anything, so that's one of the reasons why i have so much responsibility. I then run to my office at the other side of the castle. When I got close I slowed and walked in with grace and power as a king should have. I have a lot of pride and won't let these men scare me or rule over me, I'm the king and therefore they serve me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

I was flying around after I got a stern talking to from North, all because I might have made it snow on the pyramids, I mean like come on it was funny people were freaking out I couldn't stop laughing. But alas North got mad and I got the duty of going around and checking the world for anything bad. Which mostly means look for pitch, I know we defeated him like 2 years ago, but North's belly has been feeling something for a while now. I think it's all the cookies he eaten are catching up to him. Super boring and he said I couldn't even stop to play with Jamie. North specifically told me "don't stop to play with Jamie, i know how you play with her then 'forget' about your duties" I had to keep the little giggle in, from the word duties.

Jamie is the first to believe in me and we play and do makeup and each other's hair and of course have snow ball fights all the time. i seem to lose track of time with her, a lot. North is always getting mad at me; tooth, Bunny and sandy always stand up for me. Tooth says "North calm down, she was just having fun, it's her job" Bunny agrees and says "aye North let the girl do her job, and stop knocking on her" he always turns and winks at me. He always thinks i will get back together with him, I know he still loves me. Then Sandy always shows a sand picture, i never really look. But North is dead set on his belly being right and told me to go check around for any signs of pitch. I really want to be with Jamie and her friends having a snow ball fight

But no, here I was flying over my last country called, Arendelle. Whatever kind of name that was. So because it's my last stop I decided to have a little fun. I went through the streets freezing and making everything slippery, I laughed when I made a couple people slip. Some kids start to slip and start laughing sliding over the ice. I look and i know why i love life, why I'm here it's to bring fun and happiness to the world and snow. i throw an enchanted snow ball at someone and they then get a huge grin and gathers his friends and start playing in the park nearby. I go and join them, flying around and throwing snow balls, but nobody sees it turns out this is of the many places where people can't see me. i look around for any other places to have fun, at the different shops and the neighbourhoods just down the road then I see a castle and it's pretty nice, i fly over, and see its huge, and sort of old fashioned. I'm flying near a large window with blood red curtains and the window open. That's weird considering it's winter, i know they get little snow, but you would think these people would feel the cold and would have the window closed. Then I hear a very loud "what!" coming from the window, i fly over to look.

I fly to the window and see who made that noise, and I look in and see a whole bunch of old men who probably haven't had a fun day in their whole lives. They seem like there all, hard work and deadlines while I'm snowballs and fun times. i mean they all have old wrinkly faces and crow's feet, probably from squinting their eyes, and never smiling. their faces are literally making my mood go sour so I was just about to leave when I got a glace of someone else, a beautiful boy, no, a man with a hardened expression and pacing. He was beautiful with his platinum blonde hair which I think is dyed but it suited him, and he had broad shoulders and he was above my height. At least over 6'2", with my 5'6". i could see his back is tense and his I look further down to the tight ass. I look back up from his butt. Back at his shoulders, I wanted to see those broad shoulders bare and my hands grabbing…wait what. Oh, and his skin was pale maybe paler than mine, and might I say he had some muscle. I really want to see his strong legs, and biceps and triceps working hard. I also bet he has a nice six pack, oh god, I'm getting wet thinking about him, and i haven't seen his face.

I could tell he was trying to hold his emotions in, trying to act regal in front of those old geezers. He wasn't facing me but he seemed tensed and uptight. Then he turned and I got a good look at his face. Not just a glace, and he was truly beautiful and these deep blue eyes that were darker than mine and I could just stare into them forever, which is a possibility cause I'm immortal. His eyes were blazing with rage, and sadness. He was pacing and seemed deep in thought.

"no no, NO!" he shouted the last no. and he almost lost his composer. "I will not marry…." Just as he was saying marry he looked over at me and his jaw dropped and all he did was stare with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything

AU: ok I will update as much as possible. And I will add some sexual stuff cause I find that everything is too innocent so don't read if you have a virgin mind, because I sure as hell don't lol

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V<strong>

These old god damn ambassadors were telling me, the king, to get married. I mean I bet these old geezers haven't gotten laid in years and I know it's been a while for me but at least I've gotten laid more times than these men. i know i burn the marriage proposals, but nobody really knows that. It's not like I've had a girlfriend before but sometimes the maids are hard to resist. Oh god, their perky, perfectly round, and soft... wait. No I'm supposed to be mad here. I'm pacing and trying my god damn hardest to keep my cool but they make me so mad. I'm only 23 why should I get married. i know for a fact these men wives all ogle me when they get the chance and most of them are having affairs.

"Your majesty, please reconsider you need to produce an heir and take a wife to be queen. we know you are king and have been ruling fine so far, but you do need to produce an heir. You have many requests from other kingdoms princesses, just take someone from there"

Ok I know I'm a little bit of a player with the maids but I believe in true love, I will not marry some bimbo who Is just after my good looks and money. I want someone to love me and treasure me and I know that's girly, so I won't say it out loud but these men don't know anything "no no, NO! " I yelled then I turned my head "I will not marry…" then outside I saw the most beautiful girl I've seen, I stop and I just stared with my jaw open, taking in her beauty. She has beautiful pure white hair that looked the color of freshly fallen snow, it flowed along her back and, and these big beautiful eyes a paler blue than mine. She had lovely red lips that I couldn't help but think of them around me, sucking my cock and licking me. I kinda got semi-hard, oops. She was wearing a blue hoodie which shaped her large shapely breasts and brown shorts that showered her long legs, i just got even more hard. I'm so captivated by her beauty ignore the fact that she is floating.

She then squeaked and flew off, oh my god. I've finally cracked, I'm seeing beautiful woman outside flying, and maybe I do need to get laid. I was just standing looking at the window even after she left. I mean all I saw was a gorgous girl floating and I honestly think I've gone crazy. maybe sexual frustration and sleep deprivation messes with the head too.

"ehum, sire what are you looking at? There's nothing there" one of the old guys came up, I can't remember their names. He looks when i am looking and i can smell some female perfume. Probably one of the maids he blackmailed into sleeping with him. but that girl, she, is just...I don't know, but somehow that girl helped me calm down.

"Listen I will think about what you have said today and I'm taking a personal day and going to relax. Do not bother me or face getting fired." I said with power and rage behind my voice. i walk down the corridors with a long stride and quick pace, knowing those men have shocked and fearful faces. I walked outside to the area around the window to my study, where we had the meeting, trying to see if there was anything holding that girl up. i mean people don't fly and someone that beautiful can't be fake, or maybe, i don't know. If she's real i will find her, I was walking and I step on something, it was staff with a hook at the top. It had frost all over it but it was barely 2 degrees C, I picked it up and it was cold, like much colder than it should, it also glowed a little, like from inside the staff. it seems like it reacted to me. I go up to my room to think about that girl and think if she was real or not. along with this staff, which has many secrets it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

We just stared at each other and when I finally realized what I was doing I raced off, totally forgetting my staff. So now im back here looking for it and hoping to god it didn't break. That staff is everything to me, and sometimes my imaginary friend, ya ya I know I'm weird for talking to my staff but I'm super lonely all the time. I know I have Jamie but she's not enough sometime. Only SOMETIMES, maybe I need a boyfriend, well bunny is kind of hot. With his accent and everything but he's a bunny. even though we sort of had a thing I can't go back there, I don't feel much for him anyway. Oh god what am I thinking, I need to find my staff.

I made a loop around the castle and still didn't find it. I was making my way towards the same spot I was floating staring at him. Oh lord he's hot, i look down and stand on my feet, floating can be annoying sometimes. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and a heat in the pit of my stomach. I looked up and saw him walking off with my staff. How dare he! It's not his and I need that to use my powers. Crap I can't just go up to him and ask for it back, he obviously can see me, and I'm still confused about that. but I would probably swoon at him if I even got close enough to take my staff. Hey! I'll just follow him and when he puts it down I will take it back and never come here again. Ok maybe not that last part but I will get my staff back.

If I don't have my staff I can't channel my powers and if I try to use them the power will build up and explode and I could freeze everything here and hurt myself. So I followed him all the way back into the castle not having time to look around cause this guy can walk. it seems nobody could see me, and many of the servants avoided him too, they also stopped and did a little bow when he walked by them. but he didn't even notice them. i continue to follow him and we make it to a room with a huge king sized bed a dresser and a huge flat screen TV with arm chair in front of it. There was a mini fridge and I feel that's it's filled with beer. Those drinks most men like. I hated it it was gross and it smelled weird and just ew.

He didn't see me following him and while he went to the bathroom still holding my staff I flew to the balcony, and just hovered outside and hid when he came out. And he was holding my staff. Grrr what is wrong with him. god why isn't he putting it down, also my staff seems . . . off, like it's almost _reacting_ to him. that staff is meant for me and only me, this is so weird, but first i have to my staff back from this amazing panty dropping man.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V<strong>

After I picked up the staff and started walking I noticed her about 10 feet behind me red as a tomato and looking down and noticing her staff was gone. I resisted the urge to run over to her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. I walked back to my room, knowing she was following me, just what I wanted. I had to walk quickly cause I was getting a hard on and didn't want anybody to notice. I made it to my room and quickly went to the bathroom still holding the staff, im guessing she really wants it back to come all the way to my room. I saw her fly across my room in the mirror, and now she's on the balcony. I walk back out and I thought I would do something to tease her a little.

I dropped the staff but kept it close to my feet and started to strip, I could feel her eyes on me and saw her head bobbing up in the mirror I have on my wall that perfectly shows the balcony. the balcony is behind me, and I start with my jacket, and then my shirt, and my shoes come off. I stretch, close my eyes and spin slowly giving her a good look. And I see her head coming up more and he face Is beat red and she still doesn't know I'm watching her. What a cute girl, well more like women, I turn to my side giving her a side view and a little bit of the front view, I start to slide my pants down my hips, very slowly, and it starts to show my V lines that lead down to my, if I may say so, large manhood. Her head is almost all the up on the floor of the balcony, her chin resting the the balcony, and her face is as a red as rose and her breaths are coming in short puffs and her eyes are filled with desire. Just when my pants reach my boxers, I also grabbed them while pulling my pants down. i then reach the top of my semi-hard manhood, I pull them back up really quickly and walk back to the bathroom. Along with the staff. I glanced at her and she was still very red and staring at the spot I was standing. I grab some jeans and a shirt from my drawers and go into the bathroom to change. i came out feeling much more comfortable. Those royal clothes are so restricting and itchy. I calmed down but that hard on just got worse and I couldn't do anything about it because I have a super-hot girl floating outside my room. Well she seems innocent enough and maybe she won't be able to tell if I have a hard on cause the jeans kind of hide it. I walked out and heard a little squeak I know it was her and glad she didn't leave. I went and laid on my bed it was too big for only one person and, I got bored. I never let go of the staff knowing if I did she would leave and probably never come back, my heart sank at that idea.

Ok I need something to do and decided to call Andrew and have a brother talk first about Kristine and then the floating girl. I called him up on my touch screen phone, and he answered all tuckered out and panting.

"hello, ya?" he said between breaths.

"Bro get over to my room I need to talk and that's an order"

"oh...ya...ya, be there in...a...10 bye" he said and before he hung up I heard a little squeal and knowing it wasn't from floaty. (The floating girl) I looked around my room knowing it's a man cave, with a fridge stocked full of beer and pop. And I have a box next to my bed full of the best condoms you can buy, because I have no plan for kids anytime soon. And the arm chair is also a massage chair with cup holders. And my beautiful TV 103 inch flat screen I loved her to death and she was amazing. all I really got is a bed side table, dresser, bed, chair and TV for furniture. my room is a dark blue and not very extravagant.

In the next 10 minutes Andrew was here and panting a little bit but I don't think from running here *wink wink*.

"sup bro what do you need me for I was in the middle of something" he said and he sat down next to me "and what's with the weird stick"

"don't worry about the stick and I need to talk to you about Kristine" Andrew flinched when I said her name probably thinking I'm going to make them split up. "ok so I need to know, is she the one?"

"Yes she's the one, I'm sure of it." I gave him a look telling him to go on, "She's perfect for me, I love her smile, her personality, how she always find happiness everywhere, how she cares for everyone no matter what. she has the most beautiful smile in the whole kingdom, she's one of the most lovely and treasured person I know and the way she is in bed, duuude, let's just say there's a reason I have a sound proof room" I was glad for my brother except for that last part way to much info. He was talking fast and seemed to love her a lot.

"that's nice, I totally needed to know that, thank you so much *sarcasm* well I'm glad you love her and do you guys have everything ready for the wedding, the chairs" he nodded "food" he nodded "the guest list" he nodded "the honeymoon" his smile disappeared and I could tell he forgot. "Hey don't worry you can just go to one of our private islands in the Caribbean or Greece"

"Thanks jack I've just been, distracted lately."

"hope it's not cold feet?"

"No, no no, nothing like that" he glanced at his phone for a quick second, "uh see ya. I've got to go" he seemed to be in a rush.

"hold up I need to talk to you about something else, come and sit back down" he did with a puzzled look on his face. I looked in the mirror that shows the balcony and noticed she was distracted with making flurries in her hand; I let that go and would dwell on it later. "okay so I saw something in the window during my meeting with the ambassadors" I said in a hushed tone. I told him the rest about the staff and coming back here and I left out that little strip tease cause that's between me and her. I kept glancing in the mirror to make sure she didn't hear me and she didn't, thank god.

"Look Andrew frost you have to believe me" and I gave him a pleading look

"Okay so you believe there is a floating beauty, wanting this stick covered in frost, which could be your doing by the way. Jack that is the most outrageous story ever, are you okay? You seem to be losing your marbles" Andrew was talking a bit to loud and I noticed floaty started to pay more attention to my conversation with my brother.

"Look little brother, I'm fine I'm telling the truth, now look in the mirror" i point to the mirror and he looks too. I have no idea if he will believe me, but he's my brother, maybe if I can see her then he can too.

"There's nothing there Jack. Are you aure you are okay? I can call the doctor."He gave me a worried expression.

Ah shit, he doesn't see her. Maybe I am hallucinating. "Whatever, just go. Find Kristine of something, I'm relaxing today."

He put his hands up in mock surrender and rushed out of the room, probably to go find Kristine.

I sat for a moment thinking, then I got an idea. I got up and walked toward my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

He finally got up, my lord he talks a lot. So right when he was near the door I flew up as fast as I could and went to grab my staff. He then ran to the balcony doors and shut them and I turned around noticing I have no way of escaping, shit he's hot and smart. He then relaxed and leaned against the doors and gave me a lady killing smile with perfect teeth. They sparkled like snow and I was thinking tooth would love this guy. No, off topic, I'm trapped with a super hot man, who can somehow see me, and in this weird place called Arendelle and nobody knows I'm here, fuck.

I then happened to look down, and in my 300 years I have gained _some_ knowledge, saw his pants sorta bulged out. And then I remembered him stripping and his toned muscles and I was right about him being muscly, he had muscle and it seemed to fit. But oh they were so perfect and when he was taking his pants down, I felt myself grow hotter and hotter and some wetness, adding to the horny feeling I already have from looking at him.

"Hi" he said in this sexy voice and all I could to do was faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack P.O.V**

Oh shit, she fainted oh fuck what am I going to do? She fainted in my room, on my bed, and she fainted on my bed in my room. I started to realize this isn't so bad, I can question her, and see who the hell she is and how she made those snowflakes in her hand earlier, yes this is good. Well I won't tie her up or anything then she would really freak out. But I have to keep her here somehow, it seems she can't go through walls so I'll just keep all the doors closed, and I know she likes me so she'll listen to me.

I walked toward the bed and got a really good up close look at her face, she is beautiful, and I'm sure a blind person could tell too. Her hair fell in front of her face and I moved it away with my cold fingers feeling her soft skin. I notice her skin is cold too. And her hoodie is covered in frost and it doesn't seem to be melting. She had a firm grasp on her staff but he face was peaceful and she was almost smiling. I picked up bridal style and felt how light she was. She then moved to snuggle closer to me and then she really was smiling in her sleep. Her smile was even more gorgeous, it only made me harder and my heart throb. I got an uncomfortable feeling, not from my heart but from my boner being tapped in my jeans. And the worst part was before she fainted she glanced downward and I felt like a pervert.

I laid her on the bed properly, she whined a little when I let her go and she reached out a little for me, and then she grabbed my pant leg and pulled me close. So there I was standing next to my bed while floaty holds onto my pant leg with a death grip and she just put her staff next to her. Now this is when I felt special, knowing she doesn't need anything, but some sleep, I slip into bed with her. She cuddles close to me, her breasts pushed against my side and her hugging me like her life depended on it. I hugged her back and watched her sleep. My heart was beating a mile a minute, I listened to her breathing and fell asleep to her soft sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

I woke up but not opening my eyes and I felt something hard but warm next to me and I liked it. I moved closer and my slid down further and I felt something hard and flat and I really like the feeling of whatever it was. My hand moved lower and I felt a lump, a big lump and I grabbed it , not knowing what it was and I heard a groan. I immediately opened my eyes and sat up only to see his face and me on top of him. His face was flushed and seemed to be almost holding something back.

"Um do you mind" he said this sexy voice that I would love to hear more of, and then he pointed to my hand which was still firmly around what I now know is his dick. I snatch my hand away and back off the bed until I fell over with a large thud. I look up at him and

I notice again I don't have my staff I go to reach for it but he grabs it first and I huff.

"Can I please have my staff back, please I need it" I gave him my best puppy dog look while I could feel myself blushing cause I pretty much just gave him a hand job.

"Hmm, no" he answered with a smug look on his face.

"Why not? its my staff and I need it" I pleaded again, I was getting annoyed by this guy, even though he was incredibly hot.

"Okay when you answer my questions, then I might consider giving it back" I couldn't really freeze him because North got mad the last time I did that to a human, so I guess being 'obedient' is my only way out. I walked around until I was leaning against his dresser.

"Okay ask away, I'm ready"

"okay name, age and where you're from?"

"Jack Frost aka Elsa, um 356 and I'm from well everywhere I've been roaming around for a while." His mouth fell so hard it could be half way to china and I laughed a little. "what?" I asked while still trying to contain a laugh

"How, what where, what!" he was funny when he was confused. "can you please explain that again but with more detail" he asked a little desperation in his voice.

"Ok so my official name is Jack Overland Frost, see 300 years or so ago I was alive and I had a little brother named Mason, and I saved him from falling into the ice and I was 19 and he was 11 so I weighed more and fell in and, well I died." I said with a little skip in my voice, I didn't see it as a bad thing anymore and even though I miss mason I'm glad I'm jack frost. "So when I first opened my eyes all I saw was the full moon and I came out the ice and I was cold but it went away soon. Now the moon told me I was Jacquelyn Frost, and I was like, cool. I found out I have ice powers and I bring winter to everywhere" I waved my hands in the air making it snow a little "That's all Manny ever told me. Oh Manny is the name we gave the Man in The Moon." I could tell he was taking in all this and he had a serious face on and I thought I better make that go away cause who wants to be serious all the time. "Okay my turn"

"what! No, I thought you were answering my questions, come on keep going"

"I will but this is a give and take kinda thing, alright. You ask, then I do.

He huffed, "Fine whatever, ask away"

"Name?"

"My name is Jack Elliot Frost and I'm King of Arendelle." He said with power behind his words, back straight, with a face that could scare any child and it made me shiver with lust. "Okay so continue your story with how you became Jack frost."

"Okay so over the years I didn't like Jack and the people thought I was boy, I wanted to change that. Then I went to the tooth fairy aka tooth. We became great friends she always did my hair and helped me with my teeth, because hygiene is everything. So she then gave me my memories from when I was human, and it turns out my name is Elsa and that's how I figured out about my brother and family. I now go by Elsa but people still call me jack frost. Hey we have the same name. Okay so then the guardians Santa aka north, Easter bunny aka bunny, and sand man aka sandy, and tooth told me I was a guardian. I didn't like it at first but then we defeated pitch aka the boogie man and then I found my center which is fun" He was just sitting with his mouth open and staring at me. I blushed feeling self-conscious. And I looked away a little then he got out of his trance and took it all in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V<strong>

I cant believe what im hearing, well I can, but it's a lot to take in, so all those things are real, huh never knew. So her name is Elsa, that's much better than Jack cause that's my name. "wow that's an interesting story, so you're a guardian" she nodded "and your best friends with the tooth fairy?" she nodded

"oh and Jamie, this really sweet girl she was the first to believe in me and we have so much fun, and you have to believe in me to see me"

"un hun okay that makes sense" I was trying to think logically about this and try to make sense of it.

"Okay now stop with that face its too serious, loosen up and have fun and just accept it cause I have a feeling you're thinking too hard about his. So stop and have fun"

"Okay I can have fun I'll loosen up" I shake out my shoulders and slouched, but I couldn't do it I tensed up and went to sitting straight.

She just giggled and gestured for me to continue.

"ok well I need to tell you something, I can also control ice and snow" I said proudly and filled with pride.

"Haha yea right, sure you don't, you may think so but I'm the only one with those kind of powers."

"No really I can" I made a snowball in my hand and it flew up and exploded into little snowflakes she sat there with her mouth open this time, and then she got all confused and then happy. Then she hugged me and was squealing; I was confused but hugged her back. She then pulled away and went back to sitting even further away.

"I'm sorry I was just excited to have someone like me. I mean I've been alone for 300 years! and well I thought I would forever be alone, and now I'm not. I've always wanted a friend with the same powers, that also understands me" She was smiling ear to ear and she looked so cute I couldn't help but smile back "well do you have any more questions?"

"Hmm will you go on a date with me?" I used my sexy voice or as the maids call it and gave her this half grin, and she went ruby red and I knew now she liked me.

"Well, uh I don't know, like I don't know you too well and, um"

Oh my god she was adorable, she was all flushed and her voice was stuttering and all cute like. Each time she stuttered, my heart beat ten times more.

"I'll give you your staff back if you do" I hated using this type of method but I had to make her see that she had to stay just in case she was leaving when she got her staff back.

"]Okay, as long as I get my staff back"

"Of course, a kings honour" I said and put my hand over the right side of my chest, then she laughed and moved my hand to the left side

"Your heart is on the left you dinky king" she said this while laugh and when she touched my hand my heart sped up and I swear she could probably hear it. "ok so come back here to my room around 8pm and its 12 pm now so see you then." I winked and she said bye and left flying out of the balcony and letting me get a good look at her ass, oh god it was also perfect.

Elsa P.O.V

I was so happy I was going on a date with jack I mean I'm so nervous and happy, and I couldn't wait for 8 o'clock. To pass the time I decided to fly up around mountains and around Arendelle. Maybe check all the places here and maybe the place where he will take me. I was so happy, i could barely keep it in. i was jumping around and dancing with the animals, doing flips and loops in the air.

Pitch P.O.V

I cant believe that stupid little girl defeated me, and now jack has seemed to lose all his fear and I'm losing power and fast. I need something that can take Jack's power and kill Elsa. That's insolent little wench. Well now that their all lovey dovey with each other I can take Jacks powers then kill Elsa with them. Because nothing goes better than cold and dark.

And I have some help. That gullible girl, Heather, or something, really hates these two brothers, so I'll use her and strip Jack of his powers and while little Elsa is trying to save him I'll just kill her off. But how do I take his god damn powers, I could find maybe someone to do it for me. But who, there is no other magical being with dark powers like me, FUCK, this is going to be hard.

I have heard of the dark ritual which pulls the magic from the dark side of the moon, but the ingredients are extremely rare. I know there has to be someone with knowledge on it and when I find them I will rip it out of them, then the guardians will never be able to defeat me with power I could obtain from this ritual.

Now where should I look first, there are so many useless places where they claim to have some of the ingredients. Then I hear a knock on the door and its that Heather girl.

"Come in girl" she hesitantly walks in, her small form shaking. I can taste all the fear from her. "I need your help, we're leaving"

"We?"

"Yes" my lips pulled back into a smile, which made the girl almost drop to her knees in terror.

"Now come, unless you want to repeat what we did earlier" I snarl at her. As I walk past her I can hear the soft sobs, music to my ears. But he screams were better when she struggling against me earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa P.O.V**

Ok so I'm flying around the mountains and I see something sparkly up at the top where there is always snow. I personally like these places, there's always snow, perfect temperature, and lots of nice animals to chill with. So I fly up out of curiosity, also to have a little fun and try to distract myself from the major excitement of my date. I fly around making my way up the mountain, freezing some trees, little ponds and such the best I could without my staff. Then I see the most beautiful castle made of ice.

It's just amazing, I swear I stared at it for at least 15 minutes. just floating there staring, there is so much detail and it can't be man made, i mean this mountain top is hard enough to reach let alone have people up here. I fly around to find an entrance, I see a large balcony, with large doors. I went inside and it was amazing, everything was ice, I fly through the corridors, and down the stairways, admiring all the craftsmanship that went into this place. There are many bedrooms too, some of then have beds and little furniture, some ice sculptures around and they are also exquisite. nothing i have ever made. i then find the master bedroom, it's the largest and have wooden furniture, and some clothes and also a closet. I went to lie down on the bed and it was the most comfortable bed there is. It wasn't made of ice either, huh? And there was furniture not made of ice, well someone lived here I guess.

I take my time to walk around and really look at all the details of the ice here, I don't see and scrapes or chips or any signs of it melting, this is very strange. I'm very curious as to how this ice palace was made, it didn't just appear, and humans would have a very hard time doing this. Even if humans did this, I'm sure it wouldn't be empty right now. Maybe scouting from in the air will help, and seeing the outside of this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V<strong>

It's 8:30 and she's not here. I mean I didn't want to use the staff as blackmail but I actually thought she liked me. I certainly like her. I mean I doubt she would be this late, oh god I just wanna cry. But I can't cause that wouldn't be manly, and I'm a king. And I was almost freaking out this whole afternoon.

~.~

*after Elsa left* wow, okay, so I'm going on a date with a very beautiful girl. I mean I've been with girls before, but not on a date and not with someone I need to try and empress, usually me being a King does that. Well I could show her my Ice castle, it would certainty empress her. alright so Ice castle it is, but what are we going to do? I could give her a tour, but that's not very romantic. Oh! I got it, I could show her my powers some more. She was very interested in them earlier, and if I could make that castle, I'm sure I could make something equally as beautiful for her.

Alright so game plan is, take her up to the castle, have a romantic walk there, then when I'm there I show off my powers. Maybe I could ask about hers too, if she is willing to show me, and by the end of the night I want to at least kiss. Sounds reasonable, but what am I going to wear?

*1 hour later*

Ok I found some dressy jeans, but should I wear a dressy top or something more casual. Well it's our first date, I'll go with a t-shirt, so it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard. And jeans are good I guess.

I hear a knock on my door "come in" then Andrew comes in and plops down on my bed.

"whats up bro, anything on the floating girl?" He mocks me.

"ya ya whatever." I said as I sat beside him.

"so why do you look like you're going on a date?"

"Cause I have one"

"Wait,_ you_ have a date? The Jack Frost King of Arendelle has a date with a human female?" He exclaimed.

"Yes I do." well Elsa isn't human, but he doesn't need to know that. "And it's very important cause I really like this girl."

"Is it one of the maids?"

"No, this girl does not work for us"

"What is she like?"

"She has these most amazing eyes, a beautiful pale blue color. Her hair is so soft and smooth, and she smells amazing. Like-

"Okay that's enough, dude your acting like a girl. I mean I wasn't like this when Kristine and I started dating. Oh and don't forget about my wedding which is in 3 days."

"I know, did you really think I would forget my brother's wedding" I actually did forget, oops. But with Elsa on my mind 24/7, can you blame me?

"Alright, well have fun on your date tonight. I'll let the staff know to steer clear of you and your lady if you come back here." He winked at me.

~.~

And here I am laying on my bed with my pride on the floor. She's an hour late, and considering she can fly I doubt she went through traffic. Ugh I'm not gonna ruin this night for me. Instead of lying here I'll go to my castle. Because like I said it is very beautiful. Also i haven't used my powers in a long time, with all the work it would be a good time to practice and maybe let loose some stress.

So I made my way up the mountain with the staff because it just reminds me of her and my cell phone, have to be on call in case something urgent happens.

I keep thinking what could have happened that she didn't show up, I mean I'm good looking, I'm strong and I'm a goddamn king. For fucks sake, I mean she doesn't seem like she has a ton of stuff to do, so it's not like she had to be whisked away for something. Or maybe she hates me, but she hugged me and was so excited that's there's someone like me with ice powers. Honestly I was super shocked to find out there's Santa and the tooth fairy and everything, but I didn't show it on my face.

Now that I think about it, she was even better when she had powers cause we could so much fun together, wait what? Did I say fun, I'm a king I don't have fun, I have work and sit on a uncomfortable throne all day and be polite to old men and bimbo princesses. No I don't have fun, I'm serious and hard work all the time. I feel like im making no sense, I'm confused and tired and lonely.

Ever since I started being king I have come up here less and less, I just have so much stuff to do. Actually I haven't been up here for a couple months now. Last year when I froze everything I let go and made the castle and had fun and felt free. But now I feel like I'm in a cage again, and my wings are gone.

I get to my castle and see it's still the same, with the bridge across the ravine and all the detail I put into this. I open the doors with a swing of my hand. I put the staff by the door, and see marshmallow in his pile of snow form and I say hi. I give a good look at everything and see it's all the same and I give myself a pat on the back for how great it is.

I like it here because it's quite and I can feel free up here. I make my way up the stairs to the balcony, it has an amazing view, but as I'm walking by my bedroom I see Elsa asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

After exploring the castle many times over, I decided on a nap, I may be immortal but I still get tired and sleep.

I wake up later and sit up my, eyes still slowly adjusting to the scenery and my head still groggy. I remember I had something to do but I forget what. That was until I saw jack standing in the door, and he was wearing a very sexy dark blue shirt that hugged him very nicely and in some jeans that looked new and gripped his legs in all the right places, and I saw he had a major boner that even jeans couldn't hide very well.

I felt myself getting very hot and my eyes were wide open. My whole body felt like it was blushing and my nipples went to hard pecks under my sweater. And I was also getting a little wet, but damn he is very attractive.

"Please don't faint again" he said with a worried face on. I then remember our date

"AHH our date what time is it, I'm so sorry I feel asleep and, and, and I'm so sorry" I said while getting up and walking over to him while trying to apologize. I forgot that I wasn't wearing my shorts, just my underwear.

He blushed really hard and turned away with his hand covering his mouth. I was confused thinking he was mad. I grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face and moved closer, I gave him an apologetic face "I'm so sorry, it's just the bed was so comfy and this place just interested me and I'm so sorry please forgive me I'll do anything" I was looking into his beautiful eyes, and like I said I could stare at them forever.

He turned and looked me in the eyes and I didn't see anger but what seemed like lust. I bit my lip and leaned in closer and my breasts touched his chest. My hard nipples rubbed against the rough fabric of my sweater, it and it felt so good I let out a moan.

I then snapped out of my trance and backed away, feeling so embarrassed. I turned around and I finally noticed I had only my underwear on. I put my head in my hands and tried to shrink myself from embarrassment. I could feel his eyes on me and before I could grab my shorts he was right behind me. My shorts sadly were right by the door where I threw them. He came up behind me and I felt his cool hands on my shoulders. They were rubbing them lightly and moving down my arms and rest on my hips, he then hugged me. And rested his head on my shoulder. I could also blatantly feel his erection on my back through his jeans.

"Thank god, I thought you left, I was so worried that you didn't like me and left without even saying goodbye" he signed against my shoulder. His cool hands felt good on my flat stomach, and I felt them move a bit and then I felt him move my hoodie out of the way and kiss my shoulder.

"I would… never leave…without saying goodbye…I do like you…..and I want to… know more about… you." I tried talking to distract myself from feeling his hands move over my body. One was going up, oh so slowly and the other was gently rubbing my thigh getting closer to the apex of my thighs. He was slowly moving kisses up my shoulder and neck just saying 'un-hun' every time I took a breath between the words. His hands moved my hair from my shoulder with such gentleness I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach every time he touched me.

His right hand was still rubbing my thigh and slowly, very slowly moving closer to the inside of my thighs. While his left hand was just below my breast "can I?" was all he asked with a very sexy voice, I felt like I would faint from just hearing him talk.

"yea...keep…going" I put my left hand over his and moved it up until it was fully over my breast, he pulled it away and reached under my sweater to fully grasp my breast. I moved my hand to grab his wrist for support, because my legs felt like jelly. He was still kissing up my neck sucking and licking and getting closer to my lips. He rolled the tight peck of my nipple in his fingers and I grabbed his wrist tighter and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

* * *

><p>Author: okay I think that's enough sorry for the cliff-hanger…oh wait no I'm not *evil laugh* lol hope you guys like it keep reading cause I go into details btw and leave a review of what you think. Alright well ya that's it byee<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

hi hope you like this plz review or whatever hehe :) have fun with this chapter ;)

Continuation from last chapter:

**Elsa P.O.V**

Jack was behind me with his right hand moving closer to my crotch, which was growing wetter with each move of his hand. His left hand was teasing my nipple. Making it more sensitive.

All I could do was moan and feel. Jacks cold lips moving across my jaw, he moved aside my sweater and kissed down my neck, with his right hand rubbing the top of my stomach under my sweater and moving closer to my core. His left hand was pinching my nipple putting in a slice of pain, but that made it feel all the more better. he pulled away making me whimper at the sudden loss of his hands, but he then started pushing my sweater up. His hands slowly glancing my stomach and pulling my sweater off me, he then continued his assault to my nipple and rubbing very close to my clit.

He then ripped off my underwear and I gasped at the cool air that swept past my clit. His cool hand moved down there and stated rubbing. I almost fell back because the sensations were too much. I could feel his very large and very hard erection on my back, and just imagine what it would feel like to have something that big inside me. Stretching and filling me.

I could feel myself flooding with juices, he found my sensitive nub and rubbed and flicked it, while my moans filled the quiet. He quickly turned me around and kissed me like his life depended on it.

It started as strong and rushed but eased into a more passionate, and loving kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced and fucked each other in my mouth. He swallowed all my moans. His hand moved back down to my clit.

I again felt his cool finger rub my sensitive bud, I spread my legs wider for him and this time he moved his fingers inside and I almost screamed of the instant penetration with his fingers. With his right hand fingering me, his left was gently holding my cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing my face. it was such a loving thing to do, it shows this isn't just lust, and desire, it's more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my needy nipples against him, screaming in sensitive pleasure. He then moved his hand from my cheek and and was now using his hand to pinch and roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He stopped the kiss and moved to my breast and sucking and biting it, causing shivers of pleasure to pool in my core. I was rubbing his scalp with my hands, running my cold hands through his white blonde hair.

With now two fingers probing me hard and fast, and his hot mouth on my nipple with his cold hand on the other, I felt something rise inside of me. Then he hit a spot inside of me with his fingers that immediately gave me shock of pleasure, he noticed how I reacted and started rubbing there, harder and faster. He bit and sucked my nipples harder, until it was almost painful, but extremely pleasurable. I felt that rising feeling to come faster. It was building and building until it came like an explosion, I screamed and gripped his shoulders for support. He continued to prolong this climax by continuing to finger me, suck and bite my nipples, and pinch the other. It was a like I was on a plateau of pleasure, and I still wanted more.

He pulled his now very wet fingers from me, I instantly felt sad at the loss of something in there, and he took his mouth away from my nipples. They got harder when the cool air hit them and I shivered, mostly from that amazing orgasm.

"how was that?" he asked me and I could feel his breath on my face and all I could was kiss him

He stopped the kiss and laughed a little, "I'll take that's a good sign, come on lets get going I thing we've done enough for now. i'll get your clothes" he said as he was just about to walk away but I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"No you're going to stay here and fuck me" I said with lust and power put behind me voice, I could also see he still had that enormous erection. I kissed him hard, before he could answer, and grabbed his dick through his pants. I opened my eyes and his face said it all, surprised, excited, and desire, and all this for me.

I stopped the kiss, my eyes filled with lust and right now I felt like a predator, I wanted to ponce and rip his clothes off. Right now I want him to feel pleasure; I want it to be from me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his body and I kneeled down planting kisses along his abs and feeling them as he drew in a breath, his stomach getting stiff. I reached his pants and took the waistband and slowly pulled them down. I looked up and smiled. His pants came down easily and me already naked getting hotter by the second. Even though I had just come a few minutes ago I still wanted more. He stepped out of his pants and I moved back up to his boxers, there was a wet spot at the end of his long shaft underneath his boxers. I grabbed the waist band and pulled it down over his cock and he stepped out of them and I threw them away.

I looked up from my kneeling position at his feet and his cock was amazing, large and full. A drop of pre-cum at the end of it. I honestly just stared at his magnificent, engorged, perfect cock.

"Do you like what you see" jack said with such confidence I didn't think he could have a bigger ego. I think he lost some pride when I didn't show up but its back again

"oh ya I love what I see" I said with a sexy voice, his eyes flared with desire.

I moved my way up his strong legs oh so slowly so he would have to wait for me. I finally reached his cock and wrapped my small hands around it. My fingers didn't even touch that's how large it was. I was even wetter just thinking about it inside me.

I licked the spot of pre-cum of his throbbing member. Then I licked the underside of his cock and I heard him groan, I looked up and could tell he liked it, a lot. I started rubbing his cock with my hands while I put my mouth around the head. I couldn't help but feel and flood with liquid at my center. I stopped rubbing with one hand and started to rub my own clit. I took my hand from my soaking clit and switched it with my other hand stroking him, using my own juices to lubricate his cock. I was sucking so hard my cheeks hollowed, and I tried to put his whole length in my mouth but it hit the back of my throat. His hands were in my now loose hair and he was slowly fucking my mouth while I sucked and licked his hard shaft.

I looked up and saw he was restraining from fucking my mouth and possibly hurting me. That warmed my heart and it was beating so fast I thought it would burst. It may seem like it's only doing that because of everything were doing but it was beating from all the emotions I had for jack. I just something deep for him, an instant connection. In my years I have only seen true love, a handful of times. I feel as though that is what I feel for jack but a hell of times stronger.

As I was sucking his cock and rubbing it quite fast he abruptly pulled out. I was surprised and I kinda held the position of my mouth open wide and my hands in cylinder form. He then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up from my knees and kissed me.

I was engulfed in the kiss, I could taste of juices together, it was like an aphrodisiac to me, making me want more. I didn't even notice him pick me up and my legs wrap around his waist. I fell back and bounced on something soft, the bed. He was then on top of me and continued the kiss while his hands moved up and down my body.

He once again had one hand on my nipple and the other in my clit. But he seemed to be testing if I was wet enough. And I sure as hell was. I could feel his powerful erection at my entrance. He trailed kisses down my jaw and whispered in my ear "can I enter?" with true, genuine, care and love there. He didn't just want himself to feel good but me as well, I could tell he cared for me and wanted us both to be happy.

"yes please" I said back to him and he kisses my cheek as he thrust into me. I yelled in pain and ecstasy. But the pain soon residing and I no longer felt anything but his powerful cock inside me, slightly cool from his body temperature. It made me even wetter than I was, making it easier for him to glide in and out of me.

He face was still by my ear and he was moaning from the feeling of being inside me. I decided to nibble on his ear and kiss his neck and jaw. Feeling the cool skin under my lips and close to my cheek. He then pulled almost all the way out of me and slid back in with agonizingly slowness. I tried to push my hips towards him, but when I did he would back away more, so I gave up and let him torture me in the worst way possible. i could feel myself slowly being filled, stretched to fit his powerful length. my hands are on his back and i could feel him tense, and his muscles get tight. It seemed as though he was trying not to fuck me with all his might, I was confused why he was doing this.

I then realized he was punishing me for not showing up and falling asleep. I then bit his ear hard but not enough to break the skin and he thrust back into me with such force I almost came then. But he pulled out just as soon as he was in.

"I'm trying to punish you, snowflake, stop making it hard for me" he said in a joking tone, he put his face in front of mine and kissed me while slowly pushing in and out of me. I wanted him to do it fast but I had to let him punish me or I would get nothing. He was moving so slowly, I could myself getting tight from not having jack inside of me. I was biting my lip and closing my eyes, jack was sucking and pinching my nipples again, with his hips moving with such slowness. I have really underestimated Jack's control, he is a not a man to be trifled with.

I then got an idea. I moved my hands to his back and scratching them down his broad back. I could feel his muscles tense and clutch at my touch. I wrapped my legs tighter against him and grabbed tight on his back and flipped us. So I was on top, riding him. He smiled and grabbed both my breast and started rubbing the nipples and kneading them. He seemed glad I took control, like he wanted me to take control and give us both pleasure.

I started riding him in a slow rhythm, to get the hang of it. I've never done this, actually I was a virgin so, ya. I looked straight into his eyes, those deep aqua blue that captured me in a trance of love and passion. he has on a smug smirk, and me still biting my lip, my face is hot and red, and my eyes staring into his. He took this distraction of mine to thrust upward and him accidentally hitting my G-spot. Actually probably not accidentally. I moan in pleasure, and he chuckles in triumph, of making me squirm. I'm pretty sure this was becoming a contest, and I was going win.

I got the right rhythm and ride him harder and faster, making his face curl into him holding back and trying to last longer. I knew my next orgasm was coming, I could feel it building and building inside of me. I made sure he never got the chance to thrust upward again, but I failed. He looked at me with those eyes and i couldn't help but stare back, falling under his spell. He took that as a chance to flip us and he was on top again. I immediately wrapped my legs around him again. his hands were resting on either side of my head. I started teasing his nipples with my free hands, pinching and rolling them, like he did mine. He started pumping me fast and hard. And also hitting my G-spot. After a few more hard thrusts he found it at the most pleasurable spot and began fucking me right there and in a few thrusts and more moans, I came harder than I could ever think possible, I screamed and clamped down on his cock with suck force he came too. Both of us climaxing and jack still pumping hard and fast.

After we both finished he was sweating and so was I, but the sweat turned to ice fast and didn't last long. He then collapsed in the covers and pulled me with him cuddling me close to his broad chest. His cool skin cooling me off and then causing me to snuggle closer, cause I like the cold better than the heat.

"That was amazing, you are amazing Elsa. I feel guilty I was mad at you earlier" he said with an apologetic tone.

"its fine but I should be the one feeling guilty I was *yawn* the one to fall asleep. *yawn* I'm sorry and your pretty amazing yourself." I said as I got more tired with each word.

"go to sleep now snowflake, I'll be here when you wake up" he said stroking my head and kissing my forehead

"Okay you better be or I will punish you" he chuckled and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack P.O.V** he's thinking this while half asleep

I woke up a little from the sun shining through the window, it was much too early to get up and I peeked down and saw Elsa was still sleep and half way on my chest while I hugged her. He breast felt so soft and plump on my chest and her nipples were so cute, a pale pink nub. I blocked the window with some ice making it dimly lit. I looked down one more time. She looked so blissful in her sleep, curtsy from last night. I closed my eyes thinking about it.

I had the best night ever with Elsa. I wasn't planning on going all the way, just going on a date. Then I saw her and I couldn't hold back, when I made her come I thought 'well she should be good now. Considering she is a virgin and hasn't had any sexual pleasure for over 300 years.' I found out she was virgin when I entered her, I also saw a wince of pain on her face but it was gone in seconds.

She was so wet and hot against my cool fingers. She was tight to and even though I wanted to fuck her senseless, into that hot wet channel she has. I knew I couldn't, I just wanted to make her come and leave and I almost achieved that but she pulled me back and she was not the girl I knew, she was better. I also had no idea she gave such great blow-jobs too.

Her hot mouth sucking and licking my cock and her tiny hands rubbing me. And I can't believe she was so into it she started fingering herself and she used her own juices on my cock. I was blown away, this girl is amazing and I plan to keep her to.

But her mouth, that perfect mouth, which was perfect for kissing, around my cock sucking. Her cheeks hollowed out and I saw my cock disappear into her mouth getting slick with her sweet nectar from her sex and her mouth.

I can almost feel it, those hickies down my stomach she gave me, still warm and making me even harder as I kept thinking about Elsa. I was so glad she was sleeping right now because I don't know how she would have reacted.

Then I felt the same sensation on my cock right now. I open my eyes and notice Elsa isn't in my arms and I looked down. There she is licking my cock like a lollipop. I stare at her with my mouth open and then she gives my cock a long lick.

She looks up and notices I'm awake, she stops licking me and smiles. "just thought I was have some fun, before you woke up" and she continues licking. She then puts the head in her mouth and move her tongue across it, swirling and rolling on my, now extremely hard cock.

She kept at it for a while, sucking very hard and massaging my balls. I was just about to explode so I grabbed up under arms and pull her up on top of me. And I kiss her hard, those perfect lips so soft and cool against mine.

I then push her down on the other side of me and I roll on top of her. I trail little kisses and hickies down her body, and leaving her nipples hard and wet. Her moans only drive me to do more, to make her feel more. I get to her soft flesh between her legs, already wet and wanting. I kiss the inside of her thigh and I look up into those gorgeous pale blue eyes and she had a confused and lustful face.

"w-what are you d-doing?" she asked in a quiet and nervous voice, but I could see in her eyes she wants me to do what I'm going to do. I give her my sexy smile and blow some cool air on her clit. Using my powers to make it colder, she shivered and moaned. I then reach my tongue out and give a quick lick, she gasps. I push her thighs apart, her twitching hole and soft pink bud.

She's now wide open, in front of my face and soaking wet. Her pussy is twitching to be licked; I use my powers and blow again but this time real close to her sensitive bud. She lets out a long moan and I'm rock fucking solid.

I took one of my arms and moved it close to my face, still keeping her wide open. I then made a little ice cube in my fingers. I started licking her and she was twitching, gasping and moaning from pleasure. I then put the ice cube into her pussy, slowly fingering her tight channel while still sucking her with my cold breath. She sat up immediately breathing hard and moaning, trying to hold back her screams.

Her hands come down on my head and she's running her hands through my white blonde hair. I fill her with another ice cube and making them so they wouldn't melt from her hot wet channel. I use my fingers and stick them inside; I moved the ice cubes around inside her. She screamed at the pleasurable coldness. I keep doing that. Moving the ice cubes around her wet, hot pussy. I finger her and try to find that sweet spot that makes her go crazy. I find it, making her shiver and gasp but I lay off knowing I want us to come together. I look up from sucking and licking her clit and she's biting her lip almost making it bleed, her face is as red as her lips, and holding in her loud moans.

I move up from her pussy leaving the never melting, ice cubes inside her. I sit up, lifting her, putting her in my lap, her ass rubbing against my cock. I look at her, with her eyes closed her face red and her lip thoroughly bitten. I move some hair from her face and she opens her eyes.

"What...about…the…ice things…there…still in…there" she says with such effort it warms my heart.

"I think I'll leave them in there, and don't worry they won't melt." I stick my finger in her and move the 2 ice cubes about, she moans my name. God that is fucking hot

"no. take…them, out… it's too…much there so…cold..ahh" she places her hands on my shoulders for support.I remove my finger and place my hands on her waist letting my perfect creation (the ice cubes) do their job. I kiss her lightly on the cheek, sort of like a sign to let her know I'm going put it in now.

I lift her small waist and hover her over my cock. I let the head just rub against her clit. I start to probe her with my shaft, just putting in the head and slowly move her down.

"Please…please more, ahhh…please" she pleads with her large beautiful eyes. I take mercy on her and slam her down on my cock, she screams in pleasure. I could feel the ice cubes in there as well, and they were cold, oops. I slowly move her hips on my cock; it seems she had no energy left to do so.

I then pick her up once more almost all the way out, she whimpers at the sudden lose. I then impale her again with suck force she screams my name. I keep doing that, lifting her on and off my cock. All she does is moan and whimper on my shoulder, too fucking cute. I lean her back a bit and move her so that I'm rubbing that _extra_ sensitive place. Her breaths come in short pants, small moans and pleas. Until she finally screams as she clamps down on my cock and the ice moving against me even more, and then I came too. Releasing my seed deep within her.

She then collapse on me, he head resting on my shoulder breathing heavily. I'm also breathing heavily but she's so light I can easily hold her weight.

I slowly pull her off my softening cock, she whines when I'm finally out of her, I then carry her, bridal style, over to the shower, and yes I have working water and bathrooms. It took a while but I got it. I turn the water to cold because I figured she would like that better. Elsa shivered but relaxed in my arms smiling and cracking her eyes open a little.

"Hi" she said with the cute, little voice she has left.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I was genuinely concerned considering we just had sex and last night too.

"Oh I'm great, and thanks for putting the water to cold I like that better"

"You're welcome snowflake, how about I give you a tour of the castle after we wash up. She nods and closes her eyes again exhausted. She was still awake but she needs to relax. I hol her body close, letting her lean on me for support. I wash both of us focusing on Elsa more. I wash her hair and her body, not doing anything sexual, yet. I make sure to gently wash her private area, as it is most likely sore, then I wash myself the best I could with Elsa leaning on me.

We then get out and I put her on the ice counter and pat her dry, her laughing and smiling when I tickled her. I wrapped the towel around her and one around myself, and then I carried Elsa back to the room. I laid us down on the bed and held her close.

"Do you think you have the energy to walk around or do you want me to carry you?" I ask kissing her forehead. She opens her eyes, smiles and looks me in the eyes.

"I think I'll walk, you carry me so much with your . . . thing poking me I'll want to do some more naughty things" she winks. I didn't even notice I was hard, I was so focused on Elsa and how she was feeling.

"Sorry I didn't even notice" I said blushing

"Its fine, I take it as a compliment" she winked and got up stumbled a bit, but made it. She grabbed her underwear and shorts, put them on and her hoodie, leaving her beasts to hang in her sweater; this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Pitch P.O.V<strong>

Oh god Elsa and Jack being a couple, this is going to be easier than I thought, with the powers I can obtain, and all the fear Heather has I'll be so powerful, even Manny can't find anybody to defeat me.

"You hear that old friend, you will rue the day you even made Elsa!" I say to the moon, which is barely visible as it's almost the new moon. I go back into my cave, a pathetic excuse for a layer. Ugh when I take Jack's power I will have the best castle there is and there will be eternal darkness and fear to feast on.

I thought I should check on them to see how close they have gotten, I sneak in the shadows and see them having sex. Oh lord I'm never going to get that out of my head. Elsa's perky breasts bouncing and her loud moans, with her lustful face. Honestly she's not that bad, quite beautiful and quite the_ whore_ it seems.

I have an idea, and one that will make her cower in fear and give me a good time too.

I leave and go back to my cave. I grabbed some humans along the way, and started carving the items I need from them. Listening to their screams just makes my day, so I spent the rest of it torturing these pathetic things.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V<strong>

Jack gave me a tour of the beautiful ice castle, but I didn't pay attention much as I've already seen it all. But I don't really feel like telling him I was snooping. All I could really focus on was his lovely face. His perfect hair, in a messy but stylish way, his deep blue eyes, and his lips. Those lips were perfect. I keep blushing from thinking about what he did to me. Its still buzzing with sensations, which is why I'm flying because if I walk I will feel too much and might just collapse right here. It was also cold in there too, and I could feel cold things moving inside me.

OH SHIT!, he forgot to take out the ice cubes, and now that I remembered them I could feel them all the more. I could hear jack talking and guiding me around the castle but I could only feel the very cold, and very pleasurable ice cubes. I bumped into something and fell on the ground. The ice cubes moved and I moaned.

"Elsa are you okay? Your face is flushed." He said while helping me up.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired is all, please let's keep going" I said motioning for us to go forward. I took a step and it felt so good, having the cold, little cubes inside me. I had to bit my lip from making any noise. I tried walking but couldn't. I tired to fly but the wind couldn't reach here so I was forced to walk. If I asked Jack to carry me he would be able to tell, even though I love the sex I want to get to know him.

He was telling me a story of something about freezing the kingdom or something, I don't know. I wasn't listening so I didn't know where the bathroom was, and I couldn't ask or he would know I wasn't listening.

He was slightly ahead of me looking at his hands and making little snowflakes. I then thought about what his hands would do to me. I could feel my body getting hot again, and my face is as red as a tomato. I wanted to move my hips more to feel the ice more, but I couldn't. My nipples were getting hard and I wanted Jacks cool fingers and hot mouth on them.

I couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed, on the floor of the main hall. Jack rushed back to me asking what's wrong but I couldn't answer I was too engulfed in pleasure. I guess he really forget about the ice cubes.

"jack, the…ice" was all I could get, I wanted to tell him to fuck me hard and get the damned ice out of me, but that was all I could squeak out.

He still had the confused expression. Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "jack…the ice…cubes"

He finally realized what was wrong and he had smug look on his magnificent face. "I'm sorry Elsa let me help you with that" he said and winked. He stripped me, sat my on a table he just made and ate me out again. He did that thing where he rubbed against a certain spot and I came hard. So hard I could feel my liquids running down my leg. I was so embarrassed. He just smiled and picked me up and pushed me against the wall, with my ass facing him and my hands splayed on the wall, he then entered me in one swift movement and fucked me hard. So hard when he thrust up his balls slapped against me. We both came at the same time, me once again feeling my juices running down my leg, even with his large cock still inside me. Then he cleaned me up he took out the ice cubes. I let out a contented sigh after he was done.

"Are you hungry I'm guessing you haven't eaten since yesterday, and with all the activates we were doing." Jack said blushing a little.

"I uh . . . don't need to eat food." God I felt like I was being very rude by declining his offer.

"You don't need food?" Jack asked kinda shocked

"No, you see I'm not exactly alive. I'm a winter spirit, I need sleep but not food. Does that freak you out?" I asked slowly.

"A little" he chuckled, "But I still really like you Elsa" I blushed when he said, nobody has ever made me feel this way.

"I can still accompany you to the kitchen and sit with you"

"That would be an honor, to have you accompany me" He stepped back and held his hand out for me. I took it and he lead the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if went a little too heavy on the sexual things. I personally think there is mostly teens here and that they can handle what I'm writing and I will ease up because I want jack and Elsa to have actual feeling and everything. I will do more on Andrew and Kristine, but once again I think the people, on this website can handle the sexual stuff and its rated M so you should know what you're reading, plz don't stop reading If you find there's too much smut Im going to ease up on it.**

Elsa P.O.V

"ok so I believe it was my turn to ask you a question" I said shoving a large piece of chocolate in my mouth. I pretty sure I had chocolate everywhere on my face, im a messy eater. That's what Jamie says and she's always getting a cloth to clean my face with. That reminds me i have to go see her soon.

He laughed and said "ok then ask away, and by the way you have chocolate…everywhere" gesturing all over my face.

"oh I know, ok so where did you get your powers?"

"Born with them. Don't know how or why" he answered grabbing even more chocolate; man this guy has a major sweet tooth. "ok my turn, favourite food?"

"well actually I don't need food being immortal , but my favourite is tacos, the spicier the better."

"wait, you don't NEED to eat?" he asked

"no I'm immortal, can't be killed, actually I'm more like a spirit, and last time I checked they don't eat" I said with a happy tone.

"hmm interesting. Your turn" he said stuffing chocolate and milk in his mouth.

"ok do you dye your hair?"

"no its natural, how do your powers work?"

"well see unlike you I can't concentrate my powers in my hands or feet, if I try to use them without my staff, they can build up and explode, hurting me and everybody around, so I channel my powers into my staff, wait where is my staff. You still haven't given it back." I got angry remembering he took my staff and didn't give it back yet.

"ok ok, I'll, go get it," he got up, and about a minute later he came back with my staff. I rushed over grabbed kissed it hugged it and held onto it with a death grip. "im really sorry for taking it, I just couldn't let you leave, I really like you elsa." He blushed, how cute, I just want to cuddle him all day long.

"its ok, I understand, and I wouldn't have left. Trust me I would have come back' I admitted.

"you would, why?"

I blushed, I didn't want to say, 'to see you', well considering all the things we did. It's safe to say we like each other. "well I would have wanted to see you" I blushed even more.

"Really, well just to let you know, I knew you were spying on me the time I found your staff. I could actually see you hovering below the balcony, in my mirror it show the balcony. Also I purposely striped like that for you, I could see you face blush like it is now"

He did that for me, oh my god. I was blushing really bad right now. And he could see me, oh lord I need to work on my stealth skills.

Then I remembered him half naked, then fully naked. Then us having sex, him fucking me on the wall earlier, and the table. Oh lord I'm going to heat stroke or something from blushing so much, I feel really hot right now.

"well thank you for that, now changing the subject, its my turn to ask you something let me think" I said turning away so jack wouldn't see me blush so much. Ah I got one "do you like being king?" I asked turning to face him now that I'm not blushing as much.

"yes I quite enjoy it, being rich, and having everything, well almost everything. I didn't have you. But I have a lot of responsibilities and meeting to go to. I also have many marriage offers from princesses around the world." He said scratching the back of his head

Then it hit me. We could never be together. Why didn't I think of it before? I'm immortal for god's sake, and he's a king he can't be with someone some dead spirit, people don't even know about. and even if jack tried to make people believe he would be called crazy and forced from his king position and probably be put in a mental hospital. I can never be with him, he's going to die someday, and I'm not. i also can't give him kids, that's what most humans want after they fall in love, and because he's a king he needs to have an heir.

I know jack is talking but I'm just too confused at the moment. What if jack knows this and I'm just a fling, I'm just convenient for him. Someone he can do and then just kick me to the curb, once he's done with me. I mean I love him to much to ever forget. What, oh my god I love him, I love jack. How will I ever take him just kicking me to the curb?

I start crying and jack stops talking."elsa are you ok, why are you crying. Did I say something what happened?"

"oh nothing, im just emotional, and stuff." Im wiping away the tears and I then look over and I see the sign for the guardians to meet up. Dancing bright in the sky.

"elsa what are you looking at?" jack looks out the window where im looking.

"look jack I need to go, it's an emergency. Im really sorry it's the guardians." I got up real quick grabbed my staff, jack was going to say something but I spoke before he could. "goodbye jack I'll be back…" I said with a wavering voice, still trying to hold in tears.

Then I left, flying off as fast as I can, when I'm a couple miles away I start sobbing, I realize I love jack and, I know I won't be able to handle him dumping me. I love that he loves chocolate and only acts un-king like around me and his brother. I love that he has powers. How he held me close all night long. How he only looked at me with caring and loving eyes, making sure I'm happy before him. How he kisses my forehead when I'm falling asleep.

Im going to miss him so much, and I can never see him again, or I will just break down in front of him and never repair.

Pitch P.O.V

I feel something, its powerful, almost like jacks fear, but unfamiliar. It's as powerful maybe more, but different. Not fear of one self, but of something different, not something I have felt so powerful.

I follow the fear, its moving fast, all the way to the north pole. Oh this is good, it's a guardian, a guardian has fear. But not of me, I can still use this, and I think I know who it is.

I have some work to do, and I have perfected my new power, those fear horses are weak, pathetic. And this new power is strong and unwavering. I guess I get to visit my old victim, jack. if what I think has happened, then this will be all too easy. My life is going well right now, everybody will soon succumb to fear and darkness.

Jack P.O.V

Im lying in my bed eating chocolate ice cream and im thinking. Why was she crying, why did she leave. She told me it was the guardians, but I didn't see anything outside. Oh god what did I say I was talking about being king, and the good perks, the bad stuff. All the responsibilities, and meeting with the old geezers, all the marriage offers.

Oh my god, she got upset about he marriage proposals , she must think I'm getting married, or that she can't be with me. But I like her, no I love her. I love elsa. I love her smile, those red lips. Her fun, upbeat personality. How she can just make me relax, and have fun. The way she eats, and somehow gets everything on her face. How her legs tangle with mine while we sleep. How she always nuzzles my neck when we sleepy too.

But why can't we be together, I'm not marrying any of those prissy, stuck up princesses. I love Elsa, she might not be a princess but she's a queen to me. She is my snowflake a one of a kind (AU got that off the show friends really funny you should watch) she's also the only the one for me, nobody will ever fill my heart like she does.

I've already eating 6 chocolate bars, and im really tired from last night and today. Oh god she is amazing…(he fell asleep)

Elsa P.O.V

I made it to the north pole still crying, I couldn't let my friends see me like this, tooth would go crazy, bunny would panic and try to get away. While sandy would have a whole bunch of pictures above his head trying to ask what happened and what can I do. While santa would start to make toys to help me laugh. I love my friends and they love me, but they can over react sometimes.

I wipe away the tears and make sure my clothes are straight. Then I fly into the building, and see everyone with worry stricken faces, I fly over to the balcony looking onto the giant globe with all the little lights.

North looks toward me "ah jack frost hello"

"you know its elsa, jack is a boys name" I almost broke down in tears when north said jack frost, but I held it in.

I saw tooth look at me and notice how sad I am, I gave her my 'talk about It later looks'. She gave me a slight smile and a nod.

"whats wrong guys, whats happening?" I ask now very worried something has happened to the kids.

"well it seems pitch is up to something, manny told us, and I fear the worst. Why is there chocolate all over your face?" north asks, with a smile on his face.

"what, I have chocolate on my face?" I start wiping my face trying to get the chocolate off, from when I was with jack. everybody stifles a laugh and focuses on me wiping my face "sorry I was eating, and well it got messy. Please continue"

"aye mate we haven't seen him in a while but I feel like he's got something up his sleeve, and it might be a dozey" bunny said, giving me a glance. Everybody going back to seriousness.

"well where is he, do we need to attack or wait till he strikes. We can't endanger the children, or let him get too powerful." Tooth said.

"well we should find where he is, and see what he is doing, if he is causing trouble then we will stop him. But if hes not then let him be." I said to the group. Everyone gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Well mate you seem more serious than usual, are you ok?" bunny asks seeming quite concerned.

"what yes im fine, im just worried for the kids, I don't want them to get hurt" I answer.

"don't worry I don't think pitch is after the children, but us. My contacts tell me that he is first trying to get power, and then try to hurt the kids" north says

"well I know you guys are actually quite busy so maybe I should and talk to him first, and see what he is up to." I suggest

"very good, yes elsa you go and see him, but be careful, if you need help just call on the wind, and we'll hear it.

"got it north I'll head out tomorrow and do you mind trying to find his general location?" I ask using my innocent voice, and batting my eyelashes.

"of course, Elsa for my friend I'll do anything" and then north went right to work and tooth dragged me off to our rooms. We each have rooms here because we all visit frequently.

Were in tooth's room "ok what's wrong, what happened, why were you crying" she knows me so well and that's why she is my best friend

"ok so over the past couple of days, I've been in this place called arendelle. It was my last stop from checking the world of danger, so I decided to stay and have some fun. And I saw a castle and I looked in the window, and saw jack." tooth squealed and all 6 baby tooth's, I forgot they were there because they are usually trying to look at my teeth. But I guess they saw my face and also knew I was upset.

"so I well I dropped my staff he took it and somehow I ended up on a date with him" I told her all the details, the amazing sex, the even better king jack frost and how I can never be with him.

"oh sweetie, come here" she and the baby tooth's all hug me and I start crying.

"I love him so much, but I can never give him what he really wants, I could never give him children or be his queen. People can't even see me for gods sake. But I love him, I love jack so much it hurts" I cried into tooth's shoulder

"shhhh sweetie its ok, its ok" she patted my shoulder. "have you ever loved anything like you do towards jack?"

"no it honestly reaches me on a deep level, he understands me and I understands him. We almost balance each other out. It seems I can't live without him. he seems to really care for me, and put my needs before his,how he has such a sweet tooth. he can be so cute and adorable, but also sexy and charming. he fills a whole in my heart, that no one could ever fill. i know i am a guardian and i have to protect kids, but they don't fill everything inside me, i need jack. I don't understand how I lived before jack."

"sweetie, I can't tell you want to do, this is your decision, and you have to figure it out yourself. If you feel you cant be what he wants then that is what you do. But if you talk to him and see if you can be what he has been longing for, and what you also need for yourself then go to him. But after we deal with pitch because, no offense but jack can wait." She gave me a smile and I stopped crying and smiled knowing what I have to do.

I went to my bedroom, thinking about how and what I will say to jack and having amazing dreams of me and jack. i thought i saw something as i walked out of tooth's room, it flashed around the corner, maybe i imagined it. i have been kind of emotional lately.

**ok what do you think do not worry i will go on Andrew and Kristines wedding, and i am sorry about pitch i am terrible at writing evil, and jack and Elsa will end up happy :) and pitch will be dwelled on more and ya hope you liked.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack P.O.V

I woke up feeling lonely and sick, probably from all that chocolate. I quickly remembered elsa and looked over the bed. But she wasn't there and my heart sank, I now remember she left. She started crying and looked out the window, then said she had to go because of the guardians.

I look around and notice all the chocolate rappers, and how sick I feel. I guess I tried to eat away my feelings. I realized I was also in my clothes from yesterday, awesome. I swing my hand and my ice clothes come off. I didn't even bother to get more clothes on, being too lazy and sad to do anything.

I go to the bathroom to get a shower. This huge shower, last time I was here was with elsa. She was so tired from our love making. I carried her here, she just let me take care of her, and even though we didn't do anything doesn't mean I didn't admire her body. Her lush, soft skin that was cool to the touch. Her perfect breasts, pale as her skin and perfectly shaped. She wasn't very tall but she has amazing legs. He beautiful hair, covered in glistening with water. The feel of her cool skin as I was rubbing her down with soap.

I go into the shower sad and lonely, and stay in there for almost an hour, just sulking and thinking about elsa and how our life would have been.

I know shes immortal, and cant give me children or maybe even be queen, but I don't care I love her so much I just want to be with her.

She fills something that hole in my heart, she completes me. Ive never made a connection with anyone; I was even distance with my parents. The closets connections I have are with Andrew, and were not even that close. We've gotten better but we're still not like we were. Before I hurt him with my powers we were very close, maybe to close. But even though he knows everything and we're friends again, I'm not the same with him. But elsa really fills that whole in my heart and soul.

Oh shit! His wedding is tomorrow, I have to go, he must be wondering where I am and I promised to help with the decorations, they're going to be made of ice.

I run out of the shower quickly get dressed, dry my hair, pack my stuff, make sure marshmallow is ok. Run down the stairs and race to arendelle. (he wearing the same ice light blue shirt and dark blue pants)

I make some skates and skate down, making ice as i go. i dodge trees, jump over rocks and make sure I keep balanced and stay on track to Arendelle. Then just my luck it starts to snow. Its gets bad really, fast.

I've now stopped skating because I can barely see in front of me, and walk. I'm trudging through the snow, with the wind bearing at my face. I don't think this is me, it might be winter in arendelle and doesnt get cold down there, but it snows all year on the mountains. I try to stop it, but im pushed backwards from the wind. No this definitely isn't me, or is it. I have felt confused about elsa and sad. But I have my powers under control.

"jack" I heard a voice

"jack, look over here" that sounds like elsa. I get up and turn around only seeing a couple inches in front of me

"jack come over here" I walk towards the voice, but all I get is more snow

"jack you know I love you" I can hear elsa's voice I the distance, is she doing this? Why would she do this?

"you hurt me, jack" I didn't do anything to her, she said she loves me. But if she is making this storm to hurt me, maybe I did hurt her. Oh god I forced her didn't I. she must hate me, I pretty much forced her to be with me. I might as well have raped her. What have I done, I've hurt the only girl I'll ever love.

Narrators P.O.V

Jack collapses in the snow holding his head, and sobbing. He felt that he hurt Elsa and that she was angry with him. He was filled with fear and remorse. He couldn't take these feelings and his powers were going out of control and he was contributing to the storm.

Little did jack know that there was no storm, it was all in his head. On jacks way down the mountain he slipped and hit his head and now pitch is putting these thoughts in his head. Jack was actually having a nightmare and on his way with pitch to his hideout.

Elsa P.O.V

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to talk to jack, once I finish this thing with pitch. I get up and get my clothes on and do my hair, brush my teeth. Eat breakfast, and get ready to talk to pitch.

I know he seems like a bad guy but maybe he's just sad and lonely. I mean I sort of know how he feels with the lonely, but I made friends. Why can't he do that too? Maybe he needs a girlfriend; if he becomes a nicer person maybe somebody will like him.

I make my way down to north, knowing tooth is already gone and sandy is asleep. I come down to see bunny and north talking. Well whispering really. I fly up into the corner, trying not to be seen, to eavesdrop. It seems they were deep in conversation, and didn't even notice me get closer

"Hes got someone" north whispered

"Yes but who mate" bunny said back. I couldn't get a clear view and I couldn't hear them all that well, so I flew back behind them and started walking from the hallway like I was.

"Hello good morning, north, bunny. North did you find where pitch is?"

"ah yes I did, but the plan has changed, now its an attack. It seems he has captured many humans and some man he seems to have in a different cell."

"aye mate it seems he has a new power, and has been practicing on humans" bunny said

"so its now an attack, just me or are one of you coming with me" I asked, personally I would like to do this alone. So I could get it done and over with and see jack.

"Well Easter is in a couple of months so I can't I have to work, what about you north" bunny said. (AU it around December or January)

Just as north was about to answer the moon shone in and shined on us, I could hear a faint whisper on the wind. It wasn't a voice I've heard before and it seemed soothing. I just wanted to close my eyes and listen and fall asleep.

"Elsa, you must go alone, save jack" I heard the voice say, and the moon was gone. No more shining and it were back to normal. We all had shocked faces, mouths open and just standing there.

"Did you hear that voice?" I asked bunny and north.

"What voice mate, all I heard was the wind and I saw the moon shining in."

"it must be Manny, but I didn't hear him, Elsa did you hear Manny talking to you?" north asked with much shock on his face.

"Well, yes he said, I should go alone, and save, jack" wait is jack is captured. What would pitch want with jack, and how did he get him, where is he? Oh my god I hope he's ok? "Pitch has jack, I have to save him, where is pitch! North tells me and I'll go right away, ill destroy that son of a bitch"

"Whoa hold up there friends, you can't go flying in there without a plan.

I know where he is but you need a plan. So calm down and unfreeze the floor" I looked down and realized I froze the floor and some area around us.

"Ok ok but I know jack, I…spend some time with him" I know I started to blush remembering all of our times together. But I also saw bunny get a sour look on his face. I wonder why? "So what is our plan?"

"Now hold on mate, what do you mean you know this jack and you spend time with him" bunny seemed generally mad that I knew jack and I spend time with him. If he knew what I really did I imagine he would have a fit of rage.

He would do that because I know he likes me, we had a thing about 230 years ago. When I was still new and he showed me the ropes. What can I say he was hot and helpful so we hung out and everything but, because I'm an innocent girl, or I was, I knew I wanted more he couldn't give. So we broke up ad I've moved on but he hasn't.

"Look he, well he has ice powers like me, don't ask he was born with them and we hung out and had fun but I left to come here. And now I need to save him, so tell me the plan" I order and making sure not to reveal to much so bunny won't get mad.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up from the most terrible dream in the world. At first elsa said I hurt her, and I was in a huge storm with the wind gusting in all directions and the snow stinging my face, then I fly to the castle and I saw myself with her. I was hurting her, she was fighting me. She was screaming for help and trying to get away. I was standing outside of my body watching myself rip her clothes off and bruise her body.

I back handed her in the face and I cut her lip, after that she didn't fight as much. She stopped screaming and just gave up. I forced myself inside her and hurt her thoroughly, the only screams she made was not for help but in pain. I forced her to do things to me, and I was enjoying seeing her in pain, and cry for help. If she hurt me in any way I would hit her hard, or grab her hard enough to leave large bruises. Once I was done with her she was crying and weathering in pain and sadness. While I got up and grabbed her, hard, and through her out. She was left in the cold snow crying and gathering her clothes and walking away.

Then my body flew away and I fell into darkness, then I woke up. I was sweating, but I felt cold, probably because the area around me was all frozen. I was also in a cave, a dark cave, and I was lying on the ground.

I got up and walked around the cave seeing if there are any exits, each corner is black and the only light is a small lamination from the candle on the floor. If there was an exit I can't see it. Also it's quiet, too quiet, and there's black sand everywhere. Ok this is officially creepy, pitch black, and black sand everywhere.

"Hello jack"

I turn towards the sound and throw an ice flare at it, "who are you!?" pretty sure I missed. I also don't sound very intimidating. I kept my guard up in a ready position with my powers ready to attack.

"Oh jack, jack, jack. Do you know who I am? Well of course not, you were a mere child when I would visit you." Visit me? I don't remember any guy like this, well I can't see his face but I've never heard anybody like this before. Also I didn't have any visitors when I was a child; I was in my room cowering in fear of my powers. "You don't remember me, but I remember you jack, your fear was, magnificent. Very powerful and…delicious. I feed on fear jack, I can smell it. And right now I can feel your fear like a thick smoke." Whoa, these dude I creepy. "My name is pitch or the boogie man, whatever name is fine. But I prefer pitch." He stepped out of the darkness and I gasped. He was the guy from my nightmares as a child.

He had dark pale skin, he was tall and lanky. His hair was pitch black and spiked like daggers; he wore a long cloak that looked as though he made from the darkness itself. His eyes were yellow and lit up the night, his face was one only a mother could love.

"why am I here pitch, and where are we?" I'm still sure I have no intimidation in my voice and he is laughing at me now. I know I'm scared but I have to be strong and not show it. I have to get to Elsa, whatever I have done I will fix it, and I will keep her with me.

"Oh in due time I will tell you, but I'm guessing right now you're wondering where your precious Elsa is? Don't worry~ she's fine." He then showed a cloud of black sand swirling in the air; it glowed and showed a picture.

It showed Elsa tied up, naked and struggling. She was in a pitch black room with a light coming from the ceiling right down on her. She's lying on a table of swirling black sand. The ropes are also made of that sand too. I can see blood from her wrists and ankles where the ropes are keeping her down. There isn't a lot but I can see a small pool of blood start to form on the ground. Her face is bruised and cut. Her lip is cut and she has cuts all over her body, some along her breasts, her legs and her arms. There big enough to bleed and hurt, but she doesn't seem to be in pain and there doesn't seem to be a lot of blood.

The blood drained from my face, and then it filled with rage. How could this pitch guy do this to her. "What have you done!?" I screamed in rage. Throwing an ice blast his way, but once again it hit nothing.

"Oh I haven't done much" his voice was echoing across the cave so I didn't know his exact location. He had a hint of amusement in his voice and that made all the more mad. I knew I couldn't tire myself out trying to hit every spot, so I stopped and lowered my guard, only a little bit. "Don't worry jack she will live as long as you do what I say" his voice ran over me live a blanket of evil.

"What do you want then?"

"Oh I won't tell you, yet. You just have to do as I say"

"Ok, and you promise Elsa will be ok and she will not come to anymore harm"

"I give you my word, now please step into my office" he gestured toward a black portal also made of that black sand. I stepped through and everything went black.

Elsa P.O.V

Well here I am naked tied up and royally pissed. When north told me the plan he was very vague about it. He told me I had to do this alone and I will, but a little help wouldn't hurt. I mean all he said was 'ok go to his lair get captured and when you find jack escape with him and come back here' great plan north, I'm sure it will all work out perfectly *sarcasm*.

Well now I'm captured and was tortured for no good reason, but it didn't hurt much, I just had to act like it did and pretend to struggle. The cuts don't hurt because I put a layer of frost over my skin which left it numb so I didn't feel a thing. It will later but I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

Im pretty sure jack has already seen the state I'm in, I felt some magic around, only a little though, a slight tickle of it. Which shows that pitch probably showed jack me in my current state, so I put on a show but now I'm just laying here thinking how I'm going to do this.

So let's get all the information spread out, were underground in the Gobi desert in a series of caves, where there is complete darkness. But this place is bad for both of us, it's a little too hot for me to use my powers to their full potential, but pitch is much weaker than I or jack would be if we made it to the surface. Down here he is to very powerful considering jack is probably very scared for me, thinking I'm in extreme pain. Even though I'm not.

I imagine jack has power to, but because he has fear he might not be able to control very well. Also pitch might be holding my life for ransom so jack will do anything he says. So I have to find him before pitch can use his new power on him, which I still have no information about. I have seen my fair share of superhero movies, the villain always reveals his plan when he is about to kill his victim, which is me. So I can either play the victim and make him spill his guts, or I can do something different.

My other plan would work better than defying him, and these circumstances work out for me too. I could easily get out of these ropes and have pitch right where I want him.

Now I know that were 6 feet underground and if I shoot a blast powerful enough and long enough I can break through the top and make pitch very weak and defeat him in one blow. Then me and jack could escape and go to the North Pole. Perfect, now all I have to do is wait for pitch to come here and after I defeat him I go find jack and we fly outta here. Yep its perfect. Now all I have to do is wait for pitch to come here.

Pitch P.O.V.

This is amazing, I have jack, the power to kill him and take his powers and Elsa is trapped and within my grasp. She will be much use for me, and I can keep using her for many days to come. With that luscious body I can keep her around. I can always keep telling her that jacks life is on the line and I know she is in love with him so she will do whatever I want.

Another benefit is how much jacks fear is giving me power. I will all the more powerful when I take his powers and keep him alive and feed on his fear. Just like with Elsa I can keep her life on the line to make jack even more scared. Oh yes everything is coming together perfectly.

I now have jack chained up with special chains to keep him from using his powers, he is completely immobile and weak. He is unconscious so I keep feeding him nightmares, mostly about him hurting Elsa and her hating him. Love is fear, and weakness. It will never do anything for you but make you fail.

I'm glad I got rid of the other dead bodies in the room jack is in now, they were starting to smell. I used them to perfect my new power. Thanks to heather and her kingdoms wizard, I can now rip someone soul out of their body, alone with any powers that go along with it. Now the person does still live after I've taken their soul, but it seems for humans they die after a short while. For magical beings though what I do is take their power only, for humans the only thing to grab is their soul, but for magical beings I can either grab their soul or their power. I took the wizards power and he was alive until I killed him of course, but he was as healthy as a horse. Now I can just take jacks powers and keep him alive and make him watch as I rape, and hurt his beloved Elsa. Now it times to wake him up.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up from a tsunami of terrible dreams, mostly Elsa being raped, tortured, and hating me. I couldn't stop any of it, and I just had to watch as she was constantly being brutally hurt time after time.

I'm so glad I was woken from that terrible slumber, but I woke to another terrible reality. One where Elsa is captured and so is I apparently. It seems I'm in chains and hanging in a very uncomfortable position. I know I have to get out of these and save Elsa, she needs me.

I try freezing the chains but I can't, I try to get a little frost on my fingers but, nothing is happening. What is wrong with me, I have control over my powers and when I didn't I could still use them.

What the fuck is going on, now I'm getting pissed. I'm not scared of this crazy mother fucker, I'm livid at him. He hurt elsa and now I'm going to hurt him.

"Oh hello jack, it seems your awake now" pitch said as he emerged from the shadow in front of me. "That's great, I was getting inpatient. I also have something to show you, and trust me you will like it" the wall in front of me, about 10 feet, twisted and wrenched and became glass. I saw Elsa on the other side and she turned her head to look at me, but she didn't seem to be looking at me but through me. Like she can't see me, she is just looking at the wall. I now realize it's a two way mirror, where I can see her but she can't see me.

Pitch then disappears and reappears into the other room; Elsa didn't seem surprized at all. She started talking but I couldn't hear. She didn't show any fear and she seemed confidant, from her facial expressions. It seems like she knows him, and she's smiling. I've seen that smile, it's the smile she gave me when before she, well sucked my cock. Why is she giving that monster that smile!? What is he to her!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys I'm super sorry about not updating so much. i will, and i mean it, i PROMISE i will update quicker. and if you got any opinions just tell meh, i would all comments. ya so have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa P.O.V<p>

I was just lying in my table in this uncomfortable position. My hands were tied above me on each right and left hand side of the table of pitch's black sand, which also seemed different. And my ankles were tied and the bottom right and left hand corners of the table, leaving me wide open for the looking and left my arms in a very uncomfortable way. (AU: she's tied in an X formation on the table) my breasts were just kind of there, on my chest, waiting. I wasn't cold because, well I'm a winter spirit, I live in the cold.

I then notice something, a pang of magic. Bigger than last time and I felt as though someone is watching me. I turn my head and see the wall, but I know it's more than that. I see a sparkle but just a flash, a small one. And know something is there. Then pitch shows up, yay. Well this will give me my chance to get information.

"Hello pitch" I say in a sultry voice. "I love your caves here, a great spot and very secretive, perfect for the boogie man." That part I couldn't hold back my sarcasm. But pitch didn't seem to mind

"Ah Elsa always a good sight to see" pitch said eyeing my breasts and crotch, I wanted to hurl. But I know I had to do this to get away. So while he was still 'admiring' me I moved my hips a little, my breasts also moved rolling on my chest and i gave him my sexy smile. That pretty much said 'come fuck me'. I know jack can see me, because of that magic I felt, I know he is seeing me somehow. Even though I hated doing this, I had to.

I then could the shift in pitch's eyes; I could see them go from cold to lustful and hungry, and not the kind of hunger for food. I note that as a good sigh, he wants me and I now I have the upper hand.

"So what brings you here pitch, to my humble abode" I gestured with my head to the cave walls around me.

"Well I thought I would stop by and have a look" pitch giving a quick nod toward my body, his eyes still full of lust.

"Come now Pitch, we both knows you came for more" I aid while moving my hips up a little higher. "So what is your deal anyway, taking humans and adult humans at that, and hiding here? What are your plans?" I said in the sexist voice I could muster up.

"Well because I like you so very much right now I could easily spare a few minutes of my plans with you. As you know I hate you guardians, but you seem to be warming up to me, I see you in a whole new light" he said walking around me and eyeing every bit of flesh he could see. Which was almost everything, I felt disgusted and wanted to scream and bash this guy's head in. no one has ever seen me naked other than jack, how he touches me with such gentle fingers and a caring intent. But he knows when I like it hard and rough. I feel that he knows my body better than I do, every place to touch to make my heart race, my face flush and my pussy flooding with wetness. How he bites down on my nipple then suck and lick it, how he uses his tongue on my clit, lapping at my sensitive bud and his fingers plunging inside of me. Hitting every spot just right to make me squirm and scream in pleasure. It was as if he had a secret code to my body, the right numbers and combination, to unlock all her feelings and sensations. Her heart didn't just beat for him, it lunged at him. She couldn't control it if she wanted to.

I could myself blush at the memories and the feelings of jacks cool hands on my body. I knew this was good and bad, good because pitch now thought I was blushing from his intense stare and I could get more out of him. Bad, because I knew jack was watching somehow from the wall to my right and I didn't want him to hate me and him jumping to conclusions. But I know I have to save him and I can explain everything after so I have to keep up my act or things will end badly, very badly.

"Then please grace me with knowing your devious plans" I said 'plans' with a huff and a slight hint of a moan. I could start to see an erection from pitch's cloak, and now, I know for sure, I've got him.

"Well my sweet, winter spirit" he said as he rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek, I had to act like it affected me but it didn't and I honestly hated every second of it. "I've acquired a new ability, and I plan to use it on your sweet jack" I almost showed the shock on my face, because I had no idea he was aiming for jack. Then I put the pieces together. It makes sense, he was practicing on the humans, and maybe trying to perfect his new ability and I feel like he has. "Once I have his power the whole world will cower in fear and me being the new ruler" he said turning around, his back to me and clenching his fists almost forgetting I was here. It seemed he felt his plan was full proof, him now have captured me and jack, and the guardians not coming to save me.

He then turned back around and slammed his palms on the table, his eyes giving my body a full look over, he glided his finger from my collar bone down between my breasts, over my stomach and stops close to my crotch. I bit my lip and closed my eyes; trying to act like it felt amazing and I wanted more. Which I don't. I felt as though he was violating my body, by just touching me.

"I know you have become quite the whore with jack, how sluty and loud you can be in bed" he said with obvious lust in his voice, I wanted to puke at the thought of pitch spying on my personal time with jack. I felt a rising disgust surge through me. I could his darkness even through his words. I had to try my hardest not to gag at his touch.

I felt a twinge of pain on my stomach; it was only a sting, like a hangnail. But I now noticed that cuts all over my body were starting to hurt and bleed much more than they should. I might be immortal but that doesn't mean I can't bleed. I just heal very fast, and regenerate my body, if say a got limp cut off. If I could find the limp and freeze it to where it's supposed to be it will reattach itself,

But yes my body is getting feeling back now, earlier I didn't feel pitch's touch so much but now I can feel the pad of his dark fingers and he was so close I could feel his body heat. His fingers lingered on the area above my crotch. I wanted to thrash around, get his grimy hands off me and kick him square in the nuts.

But alas because of my plan I have to feel as though I like his filthy hands on my body. So I closed my eyes and turned my head, and let out a sigh, a sexy sign, making him think I was really hot from his touch. But in my head I imagined jack laying me down on the bed, touching and feeling me as though he wanted every inch of me memorized.

"Now, because you seem to be in such pain, I'm going to give you a little treat." Pitch moved his whole palm up my body and tightly squeezing my breast. "OH and as a special surprise I'll let you watch your precious jack, die by my hands." I could feel his sharp nails digging into the stinging skin of my breast. It wouldn't have hurt as much if my whole body didn't feel like a giant paper cut. I'm cut so much that everywhere on my body it feels like a sharp sting. Now I'm a little worried, I have no idea what pitch is going to do and m body feels like is beginning to get a lot of feeling back and that includes all the pain.

* * *

><p>Jack P.O.V<p>

This bastard is hurting my Elsa. I can hear and see everything, but I know Elsa can't see me. I know this can't be true because Elsa would never be with a man like him. I know I'm in denial but I have to trust her. I know I have to, but she is making it so damn hard acting like she wants that fucking walnut.

Before I could get any madder, I saw her bleed a little more when that bastard grabbed her breast, the cuts started to bleed more. I saw her wince in pain, and I literally saw red. Somehow she kept from feeling her wounds but I guess its wearing off and i know she could die from blood loss with that many gashes on her body. I have to get out of these chains and save her.

"FUCK!" I yelled, these chains are keeping my hands above my head and my feet have shackles around them. Somehow they are keeping me from using my powers. I can't even god damn blow a cool breath, and my wrists are starting to hurt like a bitch.

* * *

><p>Pitch P.O.V<p>

Oh god this little whore is fucking amazing. I never realized what great tits she has and her flat stomach, with those long legs. And right now she is getting hot and wet. I guess having those times with jack, has made her body….more suitable. I can already see her pink nipples become little hard pecks, and her clit is glistening. My dick is becoming hard already, I guess I could have time to enjoy her before I kill jack. It would be nice to have her as a pet. It would be quite easy, telling her jacks life is on the line if she doesn't do what I say. He will die in a mere couple of days once I take his powers.

Just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to this little slut is making me dick even harder. Her breast is soft and warm, and I dig my nails into it, causing a few nicks that start to bleed. I hear jack yell 'fuck' knowing he can see all this is making this all the more sweeter.

With jack in chains charmed to make his powers obsolete, and Elsa in my grasp, literally, I'm kneading her breast but causing the nicks to bleed more. I also put Elsa in the same chains so she can't use her powers. I can see the lust in her eyes but also pain, my two favorite things. I switch to the other breast and do the same, but a little harder and digging into the already bleeding wounds. I use my other hand and run in gentle down her leg, feeling the smooth, un-scarred skin, too bad that won't last long.

My hand reaches just above her knee, then I use my nail and run it up her leg, causing a large gash to be on her inner thigh. Stopping just before I reach her soft pink lips. I can see her face trying to hide the pain, all that does is fuel my need to make her hurt and wish she were left for dead.

I dig my index finger into the top of the gash where my hand stopped, and use my thumb to rub her needy little clit. Her face shows the contents of pain and pleasure. I move my thumb faster and press harder, while I move my index finger, and move it inside her. I start slowly, and then go faster. While I ravish her with my eyes. Her eyes are closed and her face is flushed.

I still have my hand kneading her breast but I got so engrossed with her clit that I forgot she needs my attention everywhere. (he does evil laugh)

**Ok hope you liked it and I'm not sorry bout that cliff hanger, I will go more into jack and stuff and if they get away unscathed. :P mwhaha. also i just found that button that forms the line thingy, ya I'm kinda slow. Also don't be afraid to talk to me i love meeting new people and you know, talking lol I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 1 PLZ READ, MUCH MORE ABOUT JACK**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok guys hope you like worked hard and ya :)**

Elsa P.O.V

Oh god it hurts so badly, Pitch's right hand is hurting and pleasuring me so much. His thumb is rubbing me hard on my clit, while his index finger is digging into the gash he just made on my thigh. It's a mixture of pain and pleasure, I feel like I'm going to orgasm but also like I'll pass out from the pain.

His other hand is still kneading my breast, but him griping really hard so it hurts but feels good. I don't know what to do; I feel pleasure but pain and I'm so confused. I just want to cry. But I know that is what Pitch wants and I can't. I also know that I must save myself and Jack and defeat Pitch.

Oh god I can't think straight its feels too much.

* * *

><p>Pitch P.O.V<p>

Oh lord this little bitch is making me hard as ever. I can tell she is on the brink of orgasm but the pain keeps her at bay. I love it, making her hurt, and feel the pain I do. I start remembering all the pain I felt when I was alone, nobody even tried to help me. Those stupid guardians saying they're so nice, but did they ever try to even help me. NO THEY DIDN'T, I remember the past and I break the skin in her breast from squeezing too hard. Shit, she is starting to bleed more, I can't have her losing consciousness, and then I would have to wait, while also having this major boner.

I move all my hands away; wipe the blood off of them, because I can't have blood stains on my clothes. I get another good look at her; she's breathing hard, her breasts moving with each breath, she seems to be bleeding more than she did before. Hmmm strange, but whatever, she still capable of being my little whore.

I rip off my cloak wearing nothing but some jeans. Which are every uncomfortable, how do humans survive in these. I would consider myself pretty ripped, I work out regularly and I don't eat so I don't need to worry about calories and stupid humans things. I have dark greyish skin and no hair on my body. I have been around humans long enough that I know what they consider 'attractive'.

My cock is standing hard and ready and is irritating against the denim of my jeans.

"oh my little Elsa, are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you too much; I wouldn't want my new toy to be to beaten up when I first take her. Don't worry you'll like this, well, you will have to get to like it, or it will be torture for the rest of your worthless life. Either way, I'm fine with both, I'll make sure you feel all the pleasure and pain that you deserve." I walk over to the end of the table where her feet are at. I get a good view of her rosy little bud, I move forward the table evaporating where I walk, but staying solid where her legs are. The table disappears in a V formation between her legs and stops just half way across her ass, so I will have a good position to fuck her with.

* * *

><p>Jack P.O.V<p>

(AU: a few minutes before the present situation) "FUCK, LET ME OUT YOU SICK BASTARD" I yell to Pitch, who is hurting Elsa, I can't help but feel rage. I have a primal instinct to hurt him and save Elsa. All I can think about is running through that glass and ripping Pitch to shreds. But how the fuck do I get out of the chains. I can't freeze them or break them with pure strength. All I can see is red and the urge to spill blood.

My wrists and ankles have started to bleed, from struggling so much. All I can do is watch my precious Elsa be hurt and tortured, by that sick bastard. I look up and see my Elsa be touched by him, while he is ripping open her leg. My face drains of all the blood, and I go pale white, all I can do is stare while he rips open her leg, and Elsa just taking it. My mind then registers what he has done.

"FUCK YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD. I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN SOUL FROM YOUR BODY. YOU SICK BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I know he can't hear me, but I'm so livid. Elsa is in there taking so much pain from him. I can barely watch her get pleasured and tortured by this man. I know she hates it, I can see it in her eyes, and she's trying so hard not to feel anything. There's so much pain, every time my heart beats I feel it ache even more watching Elsa feel so much agony. Along with the rage still building, my blood boiling, I'm livid at the man hurting Elsa, but feel so much sorrow for her. I struggling even more on these chains, I have to save her; I have to kill that asshole!

I keep trying and trying to freeze the chains or do anything with my powers, but they're useless. My powers aren't working and my strength is leaving me, I can't hold up for much longer. I feel as though with each tug or pull, my strength is being seized, piece by piece. I feel like I'm losing hope. I then look up and see Elsa withering in pain, almost to tears, she then turns her head a slight bit toward me. She gives me a weak smile and immediately turns back to that asshole. No! I have to do this, I can't give up, I cannot. She knows I'm here and I must be the man I can be. I must escape and get free. I have to make him pay, make him suffer for what he has done, I will spill blood and make him undergo agonizing pain.

I then look up and see Pitch shirtless and coming closer to Elsa. I can see the sheer horror in her face; she starts struggling, and thrashing her body, trying to get away. I know she has many unshod tears but, right now in her horror filled face she lets them all out and starts screaming.

"NO, STOP PLEASE NO!" she's thrashing her head and body "PITCH PLEASE STOP, NOOO PLEASE…please don't, I'll do anything but just not this" she is now sobbing and pleading Pitch to stop.

"PITCH STOP THIS, YOU ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. IF YOU HURT HER YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" I yell, knowing he can't hear me, but I try to get my words to him.

Pitch then turns his head towards me, while he is unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. "oh Jack, what are you going to do to me, once I fuck your little whore senseless, I will come over there and kill you, while also taking your powers, and then killing the guardians… Oh yes Elsa did you know Jack is just past that wall. Will Jack watching give you more...spirit Elsa?" he then waves his hand and the wall disappears, and I can see Elsa clearly now.

But she turns her head and doesn't look at me. Why would she do that, I'm right here, and I can save us. Then the wall reappears and i can't see Elsa but I can hear her cries. She starts crying even more, and begging Pitch to stop.

"Oh Jack you're going to love to hear Elsa's cries of pain and pleasure, caused by me" he laughs and I hear the rustling of clothes, my heart stops all together.

"No…no, please no… I will, do anything else, please…no. NO, NO…STOP…NO PLEASE STOP" I hear more tears, with my heart shattering. "JACK...JACK PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>Elsa P.O.V<p>

(Starts from when she starts crying) I knew Pitch was evil, but I never thought he was like this. I have been through so much pain, in this situation, but knowing Pitch has, has…dirtied me. I can't take it. I know Jack is watching and I can't have him knowing what Pitch is going to do to me. I can't take the thought of Pitch doing this to me, and even if we do get away it will be too late, and Jack will hate me. He won't want some slut who has been defiled by Pitch. Then everything just spills out. I can't stop the tears, and I thrash my body trying not letting him get any closer. But I'm in the restraints and I can't get free.

I feel broken, useless, and at the mercy of a madman. I keep screaming for him to stop, but then my voice goes out, to barely a whisper. My will and hope is gone. He won't stop; he won't do anything but punish and hurt everybody. I know the guardians can beat him, he's so powerful, but I know my friends will beat hum and save the children. Because that's what everything is for right? For the kids, we guardians are selfless and only care about others, right? I feel ashamed to be a guardian, I, right now, only care about how Jack will hate me. I'm being so selfish, just caring about how once Pitch has tarnished me, I will forever be alone. I'm too unworthy to be a guardian, or even a friend.

Then Pitch starts talking, to Jack about how he is, going to take his powers. So that's what his plan is. He's going to take Jacks powers and put the whole world into darkness. If he does that, every child, man and women, will never be safe from him. With Jacks powers the guardians could never defeat him. Jacks powers are much stronger than mine and we barely defeated Pitch once. If he does this, then the guardians, the world, happiness, everything will be thrown into darkness and despair. It will be the dark ages, all over again, but much, much worse.

I then come back and see Pitch has unbuttoned his pants, and is going to make Jack watch. The wall then disappears, and I can't look at him, I can't. I'm not worthy for his being, not worthy enough to be looked at. I knew he was watching but I was never wanted to believe it, but now with him right there, my fear have come true. In the back of my mind I thought maybe I'm wrong, Pitch is just messing with me to get more fear. But no, he was right and I really going to become hated by Jack, once this is over. If I even survive, or Jack. I start crying even harder, hating myself for being so weak.

I then really get a good view on this, Jack will die, and he is going to die while I live in pure torture for the rest of my life. I can't have that, no i can't. It won't happen. I must stop this but how, how? Then I look down and see Pitch naked and heading closer to my entrance. I plead and beg him to stop, but he just continues to run is hands up my legs, making me want to puke.

The tip is right at my entrance and he is about to give a thrust. I yell for him to stop, nothing seems is going to stop him. When I realize, I need him, I need Jack. I can't save him, he will save me. He is the one who will save e, the world from Pitch. I then yell for him, my last chance for hope, for someone to rescue me. Rescue everybody from Pitch.

* * *

><p>Jack P.O.V<p>

I hear Elsa, I have to save her, I must kill pitch. A blinding rage builds inside. I have found what my life is for, Elsa. She is my hope, present and future. She is my life. The one I was meant for, right now I can save her, and I know I will. She the one person who I will love and cherish forever. Nobody can take her from me and I will murder, destroy and annihilate anything that harms her, or her safety. She is the drive I need. What I feel for her, is something deep, right at my soul. She is the light that brings everything into the clear. She is the path I need to pure happiness, pleasure, and prosperity.

I then feel something inside, deep inside. A rising power, my power. I can feel is growing and building with my thirst to kill pitch and longing for Elsa. The thought of Elsa brings joy and brightness into my mind. Knowing I can save her, it makes my heart grow warm. I look inside myself and see this strong aura within me. It's bright and has the pureness of an angel, and then I see Elsa. I now realize, she is the source of this power. She gave me something to live for and it brought forth this energy. Then it thrashes over me like a tidal wave.

I feel myself fill with pure strength and power. Easily breaking the chains on my hands and feet. My wounds all heal and I feel godly. I know my main mission is to save Elsa. Then kill the bastard. I walk up to the wall, with an easy swift of my hand the wall is gone and all I see is Elsa crying and pitch just about to enter her. With this new power comes a new level of fury. I can feel the area around me go cold and ice spikes rising up, pitch looks my way and then backs away cowering in fear.

Then Elsa looks my way and her eyes go wide and her mouth wide open. "Jack" she whispers. I look over at her and give her a smile. I send over all my love and care for her. She smile back and starts to cry again, but not from horror or pain, but from love and happiness. I snap my fingers and the restraints are gone and she quickly gets up and rushes over to me the ice all turning to frost around her.. She stops in front of me and caresses my cheek with her small hand; I lean into it and put my larger hand over hers. She looks up into my eyes and I see all the love she has for me. I know she was also meant for me just as I was for her.

I kiss her palm "Elsa go get cleaned up, while I deal with this trash" sending daggers at the now crying pitch "I will come for you, don't worry my snowflake, I love you" she starts crying and runs off. I turn to pitch and feel my fury and rage rising, his ugly being fueling my hatred "Now you"

**ok not sorry about the cliff hanger hope you liked hehe** **review, fav follow whatever, just glad i can write for awesome people who like my story**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi sorry it took so long to update i'm truly sorry, it's just my life is complicated, i was with this guy but it didn't work out. oh well but im so glad i finished this chapter. *sorry about my grammar if it's bad :P**

Elsa P.O.V

A few moments after I yell for jack, the wall disappears and a bright light shines through, I had to look away, but when I looked back I saw jack, my eyes widen in shock. Oh my god, jack looks amazing, I can sense Immense power coming from him, it's something close to a guardians. No it's almost exactly like a guardians powers, it gives off the same frequency of our powers.

I say his name to make sure that's him, and I'm not hallucinating, making sure all this hasn't given me a hallucination to help me cope. But no it was him, I felt a warm sensation wash over me and I knew it was from him. I smile and start to cry I can't believe it. But he's really here, I'm so happy, I can't hold the tears.

The restraints are gone after he snaps after his fingers, I run over and I just have to touch him, I had to bring myself back to earth. I lightly put my hand on his cheek and feel his cold skin underneath my hand. I would say it was the most amazing feeling in the world right now. With his hand over mine and feeling that same electricity run through my body. That instant connection we have flares to life.

After he kissed my palm, which sent shivers through my body, I ran into the other room, my body hurting all over. I was almost totally covered in blood. My leg was paining with each step I took, I starting limping; putting any pressure on my leg would only aggravate my wound, also making it bleed more. I was also leaving a bloody footprint behind me.

I walked into the other room and it had a few torches around the room, giving it an eerie glow, the chains that were on the wall, are now broken and turned to dust. I can now use my powers but my staff is gone. I first have to find that, I have small connection with it so if I ever lose it I can track it. I closed my eyes and concentrated; I pushed past the pain and noises coming from behind me, and focused on my staff. I felt its presence coming from in front of me; I walked toward it and found a small path to another room. It was almost pitch black, so I glided my hand on the side of the wall. The frost coming from my hands made a small illumination on the wall. I also do the same with my feet so there is a slight blue light illuminating the hallway.

I walked a dozen or so yards, and come to another room. It has more torches and it has more light. It was empty except for an old rickity bed, and...My staff! It is leaning against one of the bed posts. I walk closer, and see there is a very dark and deep hole underneath the bed. This seems very, weird, so I don't really want to get to close. I can sense a very dark aura coming from near the bed, and my staff is real close to that dark hole. It's almost like hate, pain, sadness, and bitterness, is pouring from that hole. I feel like if I get to close I could be sucked into those terrible feelings.

I hear a loud scream, I panic, thinking jack got hurt and pitch beat him. I freeze the floor and skate my way to them both, I hear some groaning and fist hitting flesh. A few more groans and something falling, hard. I make it to the room and see jack standing over Pitch's body, a giant gash in his chest and black ooze pooling around his body.

I rush over to jack, his back is turned to me, he's breathing hard and there's anger rolling off of him in waves. He's breathing hard and some of his clothes are torn. His jeans are ripped and half of the left pant leg is gone. His dark blue pants are ripped and torn, while his shirt has 4 long rips, probably from pitch's hand ripping down his top. But he has no injuries and looks like he didn't even have a fight.

"Jack? Are you ok?" I whisper to him, keeping my distance just in case he's not totally back here yet.

His shoulders lose all the tension and loosen up, that power radiating from his body decreases and goes back to the almost the same level that he normally has. He turns around slowly, his face had a scowl on it, but when he saw me he broke out into a smile, and a tear slipped from his eye. I ran over to him, more tears spilling from my eyes.

He waits for me with open arms, and when I crash into his embrace he hugs me. Tightening his grip around me with every breath. He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back, with worry in his eyes, he looked me over, his face gets angry again. Then he makes a blanket for me and he wraps it around me. Then he gathers me in a hug. Surprisingly the blanket is really soft and with jack's warmth I feel safe and secure, I snuggle more into his arms.

"Elsa I love you so much, you are my everything, and I could never lose you" jack says while hugging me and kissing my head. With each kiss I feel safer with him, and with our relationship. Then I suddenly feel very sick, like I'm going to throw up. i can feel the bile start to rise in my throat.

I push away from jack, drop the blanket because I don't want to get it dirty. I actually really love that blanket. I run to the corner of the room and start puking my guts out.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?" he noticed I was hurling on the floor, "Oh sweetie, its okay just let it out" he says soothing words while rubbing my back. He kisses my forehead and my head. He can make any situation sweet and caring. Even when I'm puking everywhere. I barely even eat anything, but I think it's all the chocolate and just the adrenalin leaving my body.

Once I was done, jack carried me, in the bridal style and tried to find an exit. I barely remembered my staff, "jack wait, my staff, I need it" I said in a weak voice. I guess the exhaustion hit me, and made my body weak and frail. But jack carried and held me with such gentleness, it almost seemed Impossible, oh and the blanket was helping too.

"Don't worry snowflake, where it is?" he asked and I pointed toward the long corridor to the room with the bed and my staff. He walks over toward the hallway. "You sure it's this way love?" I nod and walks down the hall, tightening his grip on me. I reach my arm out and glide it along the wall, making beautiful patterns of frost escalate along the wall. I make a cute little bunny and it comes off the wall in a 3D form and bounce around me and jack.

"I didn't know you could do this" jack says while smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, it's a little trick I can do even without my staff" I say while laughing, my voice is weak but I can still laugh.

Jack kisses my nose, and I blush "you get even better every second, I love you so much." He was smiling down at me, then he looks up and his smile disappears.

We reached the room with the bed and my staff. Jack also seems to realize that it might not be safe to go near there.

"Can you use the wind to bring your staff over?" jack asks me

"No the wind can't reach here"

"Alright well I'm going to try something, I'll need to use my hand so can you hold onto me?" I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. I hold on as tightly as I can right now. Jack then moves the arm that was holding my back. He then makes a gust of snow flurries fly around and move around the bed and brings my staff to his hand. "got your staff, now lets get going, do you know have to get out of here?"

I thought for a second and then I thought of the wind. I tried to feel the wind wherever it is and follow that. I felt the wind back behind us.

"tThat way jack" I pointed to the way we came through, jack looked at me then started walking. We walked through the hallway and down some other corridors, I could feel the gust of the wind somewhere and that's where I'm pointing to. We finally make it to a dead end and jack tells me to hang on again, I do and he blasts a hole through the wall and the bright sun shines in.

Well it looks like we're in a desert. The wind is good here but the heat weakens me. With jack still carrying me I won't be able to use the wind. I look up at jack and I can see the worry and see that the heat also makes him weaker. I pushed out of his grasp and tried to stand, staggering a bit.

"Elsa, no you're too weak you can't do this." He tried to pull me back but I refused and stepped away.

"No I can…do this…trust me" I was getting a little dizzy and it was really hard to stand. While my body still pained. I looked back at jack and say his shirt covered in blood. Then I looked back down at me and saw I my body was covered in more blood. I dropped the blanket behind me and it was soaked crimson red. I'm still naked but most everything is covered in blood. I must be losing a lot because I feel very dizzy and sick.

But I have to do this, I have to get us out of here, oh god I hope the wind in is my favour right now. I muster up all the strength I have left and call on the wind to take us to Arendelle. I can feel it coming to me the winds rushing towards us. It going to have to be strong to take us all the way there. I make sure it's strong enough and add more power to it. I feel faint and I fall back a bit, jack then comes up and catches me. I then feel the wind take us up into the air with jack once again holding me. Then everything goes black.

Jack P.O.V

I can't believe how amazing Elsa is. She has gone to her limit and more, and she's even taking us home with her so weak and in this scorching hot desert. All I can do is keep her cool and carry her until we reach Arendelle. The heat is weakening me but I can still use my powers to help my love.

That fight with pitch was something else. I honestly don't understand it myself. And I don't feel like sharing, but I will answer if she asks. I will never make her sad or upset again, I will treasure her with my whole being. I swear to god, no, to myself that I will fulfil this promise everyday

~back in Arendelle~

We got back to arendelle on Friday, around 10pm. nobody was in town because they were all searching the mountains for me. Andrews wedding was tomorrow, and I was supposed to return today and help with the decorations but when nobody heard from me, they sent someone up to get me and I wasn't there. So they panicked and have been searching for me.

When I showed up in the town, they all cheered and stuff, and immediately called off the search parties. But I didn't let anybody look at me for too long because they would have seen my hands look like I was carrying someone, I was, but not everybody can see her. Also people couldn't see that I was covered in Elsa's blood, I guess everything that is from her is invisible.

So I enter the castle I'm swarmed by people trying to keep up with my pace as a I walk swiftly down the hall to my bedroom. I answered the entire yes and no questions, ignoring the ones that demanded an explanation. People didn't question my weird hand positions; I guess they were too preoccupied with the questions and where I was.

I could barely thin with everybody shouting their questions and worries about me. I finally yelled, in a tone I have never produced before, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL EXPLAIN LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED TO BE ALONE AND BRING MEDICAL SUPPLIES TO MY ROOM AT ONCE!" everybody stopped in their tracks, wide eyed and mouths open. I didn't bother to slow down, and I Immediately regretted yelling, because I thought the noise would wake Elsa.

I then heard a loud "get to work people; the king needs medical supplies, move now!" I knew that was from Gary, no surprise he is my favorite and he has always respected my wished, no matter what they are.

I finally make it to my room; the walk seemed to go on forever. I gently laid Elsa down on my bed. Her face showed pain and I couldn't bear to see her like this. I'm supposed to protect her, when she has been the one protecting me. I then tried putting a light frost over her body to help with the pain.

I ran my fingers over her body, the moon shined in and her body twinkled like the night sky, full of beautiful stars. I didn't even notice there was a full moon, or when the balcony doors opened. A light breeze came in, circled Elsa; the wind then carried snowflakes and then left. It was just me and Elsa, while she is in pain, I'm here not being able to do anything. I let go of some tears, which landed on her bruised and cut cheek.

Elsa P.O.V

I could hear things but I couldn't open my eyes. I tried but they just wouldn't open, I heard voices and footsteps. I was being carried, and then I heard a booming voice growl at people, telling them to 'leave me alone'. I felt pain all over my body and a splitting head ache, with a little nausea mixed with the group.

I felt myself being laid down on something soft, I heard a voice.

"Elsa, you are in danger of hurting someone. But not on purpose, you must be well and healthy for this someone. Or they will not make it into this world. I will send help but you must go through this battle by yourself. Heal and bring life to this world." I felt soft drops on my cheek. Then I was gone again.

**ok hoped you like that cliff hanger, don't worry i will explain the fight between jack and pitch. but just comment if you think i shouldn't or any suggestions of what you want to happen. i do have the main points of the story but don't be shy to suggest anything i could use some inspiration, to get my fingers typing faster. lol hope you guys like this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok sorry it's short I will make the next one longer, promise**

Narrator's P.O.V

That wind took itself all the way to the North Pole where north, bunny tooth and sandy were waiting for Elsa's return. They waited in constant worry, everybody pacing or floating.

"When will she get back mate, it's been over 12 hours" bunny yelled to north who was sitting at his desk with a stern look. There was nothing flying around no noises from toy trains. Just…silence.

North had been sitting in the same position for hours on end. Just moving to eat some cookies the elves brought him. He eyes were stone cold and focused. He was tense and it seemed like every muscle in his body was strained.

Even tooth, which was normally immensely happy, had a rigid expression. All the baby tooth's had gone into overdrive, because tooth was in the North Pole. She did keep busy constantly talking to the baby tooth's leading them around and telling them what to do, but not with the usual peppiness.

Sandy was the only one who slept, during the night he went and did his job but went and came back looking sad. He didn't say much, by which I mean he didn't show any sand pictures above his head. He would ask if anybody was tired or needed his help to sleep, but everybody refused and stayed awake.

When north continued to not speak, bunny stormed out, walked past tooth who was quietly whispering to the baby tooths. Sandy was over by the Christmas tree asleep, floating and having elves decorate him. Sandy woke up when bunny also walked past him.

"I'm going to go find her myself!"

"no bunny, remember Manny told us it had to be her!" tooth exclaimed

"As I remember mate, she told us that Manny said that. I didn't hear any man in the moon talking. She could have lied to protect us. Go there by herself and keep us out of it. We all know pitch has gotten very powerful, I can feel it and I know you all can too. UGH! I can't believe I let her go by herself!" bunny yelled, tooth watched and she at first had a hurt face then a sympatric one.

Tooth knew that bunny was in love with Elsa, and even now he still cares for her very much. Tooth then flew over to Bunny, he was breathing hard and looked as though he was going to cry. She flew over and hugged him. Bunny leaned into her shoulder letting a tear slip from his eye.

Then north came barging through the door "friends, why are you sad?" he was as jolly as nothing happened. Coming in with a huge smile and standing with his hands on his hips. He was as happy as it were Christmas.

He was standing in front of the globe with many little lights showing all the happy children who believed. With the hatch open you could the beautiful night sky and many shining stars.

"Why are we sad, why ARE WE SAD!?" bunny yelled obviously angry, "BECAUSE ELSA IS MISSING, AND COULD POSSIBLY BE DEAD! AND HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!" bunny was raging mad and was right in North's face, which still plastered a big shining smile.

"Elsa dead?! Why would you think that? She's fine." North exclaimed

Bunny and everybody's faces lost all worry and fell into a bewildered expression. With sandy waking up shaking his head and looking around. "Wh. . . what? How would you know that?" tooth asked flying a little closer to north and bunny.

"Ya mate how do you know she's fine?" bunny asked getting a little angry again.

"Manny told me" north said gesturing to the open hatch which now showed the moon. "Elsa is with jack, safe and sound, with pitch gone . . . forever" his face became sad when talking about pitch. But beamed again with a large grin. "She's is fine and we will go see them in a couple of days, don't worry my friend" putting a hand on bunny shoulders " she will be awake and fine when we see her."

"Ok I don't want to seem unsympathetic but knowing Elsa is ok, I have to go back. Some of the girls are getting very tired and we might fall behind schedule." Tooth said, "North may I please have s snow globe, it would shorten my trip by a lot."

North tossed her a snow globe from his pocket, tooth whispered where to go and then she was gone. Sandy also showed little sand pictures, meaning he has to go to.

"Bye sandy, have a good trip" north said waving goodbye as sandy made himself an airplane.

"Ya see ya sandy" bunny said but not with so much glee. He kept his head down and didn't meet his eyes. Sandy waved, adjusted his goggled and flew off. It was now just bunny and North.

Bunny was looking down and has an emotionless face. While north still has that jolly smile on his face. They stood there in silence, bunny just standing there thinking and North turned to look at the giant globe behind him.

"My friend, I know how you feel." North said with seriousness that you rarely hear. "But Elsa is not meant to be with you, and I know that you know that. I also know that will not stop your feelings."

Bunny still not looking up, "who is this jack guy anyway?" his voice was a mixture of anger and sadness

"He is the king of arendelle, but he's more and we will find out later, when Manny tells us" north once again gesturing to the open hatch which showed a small sliver of moon. He was still facing the globe, but he face had no longer held that jolly smile.

Bunny didn't say anything and took some time to just be silent. "I'm going home, call when we need to go to Elsa" bunny tapped his foot and left with a sorrow face.

North huffed, put both hands on his face and pulled them down again to rest at his sides. He looked up at the moon. "What have you got planned Manny? It better be good because it seems to be causing trouble within bunny. He cares too much for Elsa to just let her go." With that he left and went to bed, there was nobody around, Christmas has just passed and it's now break time. The yetis have gone on vacation and the elves were all sound asleep in their quarters.(the building where they sleep) The building was quiet and there was no happiness in here right now.

**i was thinking of doing another fanfic once im done this one, with elsa and jack but they're Pirates! Rivaling pirates who are after the treasure at the ice castle supposedly guarded by a giant snow monster. what would you guys think of that?**


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa P.O.V

I woke up feeling groggy and my body hurt all over. I was laying on something soft and warm, which made me immediately uncomfortable. I wanted to move, but when I tried I felt sharp pains in my limbs, so I stayed motionless. I opened my eyes to see a blue ceiling, blue walls with some snowflake designs on them. Which I think is actually frost not paint. My eyes follow the trail of frost designs and I turn my head to the right down to the floor and back to the side of the bed. There was jack, asleep, with his head resting on the bed.

There were trails of frost and snow coming from jack. I guess when he's asleep he accidentally freezes things. The soft, thin layers of ice trailed all around jack and up the walls, almost covering the whole right side of the room, ceiling and all. The frost swirled and twisted into beautiful designs, some things almost looked like letters. I was following some patterns when I noticed my hand.

My hand was out from the covers and he was holding it. My pale skin color, which looked less pale, made his hand look tan in comparison. He wasn't gripping my hand but, just laying his on top of mine. I could feel his cold skin and the roughness of his hand. His face was calm, not happy nor sad. I never really had a chance to get a very close, good look at his face. He has a beautiful completion, no blemishes or bumps. He has long eyelashes, and I already know that his eyes are the loveliest things I've ever seen. A beautiful blue, that compares to no other shade of color.

The peacefulness of his face, even made me feel calm within myself. He was still dressed in the same clothes from when we were fighting pitch, and I could still see the dried blood stains on his blue shirt. I was kind of wondering why nobody told him to change, usually blood causes people to worry and panic. Which reminded me why I'm not healed yet? What the hell, I'm dead, I'm the Winter Spirit, focus word "Spirit".

I remember one time I got distracted and for some reason I fell from 200 feet in the air. I was too panicked to call on the wind, and fell on a building. Somewhere in Greenwich, I think. My right side took most of the damage but I was healed after an hour or so, I just laid there in pain waiting for myself to heal. I remember my bones cracking back into place, I barely remember that situation, and I don't even remember why or how I got distracted. It was just a little past winter near Easter, it was the first time I actually fell from the sky and I wasn't yet a master at using the wind to fly. It was some time in the 1670's. On note I died and lost my memory 1658.

Back to the point I'm not healing, it's been quite a while considering it's around noon, looking where the sun is, I'm healing like a normal human is! What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I haven't really had such serious wounds but I know that I heal much faster than any being. I have no idea what's happening. i can't feel any broken bones, that's good, but I do know I have many flesh wounds. My body is covered in a blanket, but I know somebody bandaged me up and helped clean my wounds. I blushed thinking somebody saw me naked, even though I was unconscious.

Wait, never mind, I'm invisible, only jack and maybe, just maybe a few kids can see me. I blush even redder; thinking jack pretty much got a good, long view of me naked, even though it was because I'm injured. Well that must have been a weird sight, jack demanding medical supplies and treating somebody who's not there. I guess with jack being able to see me all the time has made me forget I'm invisible to almost everybody. I giggle, then wince in pain because laughing hurts.

My laugh woke jack up, his eye lids fluttered and when he put his head up, he showed me the most beautiful eyes. Full of love and care just for me, with a shimmering blue that draws me in like nothing else. He had bed head hair and a drowsy look on his lovely face, smiling like there's no tomorrow. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?" His voice is scruffy from sleep and it makes my heart flutter in response. His goofy smile and messy hair just makes him all the more irresistible.

"I'm fine, just hurts when I laugh" I said smiling at jack.

"Well we can't have that, I love your laugh too much. How about we check your wounds and clean them up" he stands and walks over to the dresser with medical supplies on top of it. He let go of my hand and it felt cold from the loss of his heat. That's strange though, I don't get bothered by the loss of heat or the cold.

"ok, well. . . um . . . if you were tired you could have . . . just . . .uh climbed in bed with. . . me. I mean, it's your bed, you should be able to sleep in it." My voice was barely above a whisper, and getting quieter as i talk. I could feel the heat rush to me cheeks and looked down just fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

I heard him chuckle, his back was facing me so I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he was finding this amusing. "Are you saying you want me in bed with you?"

"Yes, no. . . Um. . . I'm just saying it's your bed and you have a right to sleep in…it. And . . . . Um" I just couldn't talk anymore so I buried my face in my hands. I could feel the heat rush to my face and my ears.

Jack walked over with a tray in his hands with a bunch of medical supplies on it. The only thing I could name was band aids; I don't get hurt . . . usually, so I'm not the one to ask about medical stuff.

He set the tray down on the bedside table and got on his knees beside the bed. I peeked through my hands to my right where jack was. He was smiling, a goofy smile and obviously enjoying this.

He pulled my hands away from my face and stifled a laugh, probably at my bright red face. "You're cute when you're nervous" I almost fainted right there.

"Can we just get on with checking my wounds already" I said while looking away, but just jack was still holding my hands. I could feel the warmth from his hands spread through my colder ones, which never happen before. Maybe it's just because I'm injured, also a mystery, and my body is trying to heal.

"Alright, alright." He said with a chuckle, and then he grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it back. I squealed in surprise and noticed I was wearing a light blue simple, strapless knee high dress. It was obviously made from jack's powers. It was shimmering blue and has very tiny snowflake designs near the hem.

"Wow, it's lovely jack, thank you"

"No problem, I knew you probably wouldn't like being naked. Oh and your other clothes are just over there on the dresser." He gestured to the dresser where he got the medical supplies. "along with you staff too, you actually almost dropped it on our way back."

"Well thank you for getting my staff and, well just everything. I love you jack" he kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his soft lips on my skin. His touch sent shivers down my spine and electric sparks to my heart, making it beat faster. I got a warm feeling in my tummy and my heart was fluttering from the warm look jack gave me. His eyes were just so blue and full of affection.

His smile was sincere and it made him look fulfilled. "Alright left get a look at your bandages" he went to the large wrappings around my thigh, where the deepest cut was. I could see that some blood had seemed through and there was a faint red stain there.

Jack pulled my dress up a little so he could un-wrap the bandages. He gently placed a hand on the back of my knee and lifted it a little. He was trying to be as gentle as possible and it warmed my heart that he tried so hard for me. Once he got my knee to a 45 degree angle he un-hooked the clip and un-wrapped the gauze.

The wound was still deep and fresh but you could see it was starting to heal at the edges, meaning I'm not healing like a total human, just much slower. That's a relief, now I won't be bed ridden for so long.

I feel the need to be up and about, flying with the wind in my hair and the snow hitting my face. But here I am in a bed, and can't move without it hurting . . . everywhere. well not everywhere, i could move my arms, but they felt sore and the muscles felt unused. But at least I have my nurse jack to heal me up. I laughed at the thought of jack in a nurse's outfit, the skirt and all.

Jack looked up from my leg, he was dabbing something on the wound with a cotton ball. I didn't even notice, there was no pain or anything. "what are you laughing at?"

"oh nothing, just my sweet nurse jack in a cute little white skirt and hat"

"ha ha very funny. I might be your nurse but I'm not wearing a skirt, I'm a king too you know." jack said

"Yes you're my nurse and my dinky king." I patted him on the head and he just smiled and went back to cleaning my wound.

He finished quickly, wrapping the wound again and checking the others. They weren't as bad so they didn't need and other treatment. He gathered the supplies and put it back on the dresser. I was covered in the warm blanket again, not minding the heat and snuggled into the soft pillow behind my head.

Jack walked back over and sat on the bed near my feet. He put a hand on my leg over the blanket and just stared at me with a look of love and worry.

"Well I'm tired and I think a nice nap will do me good. Um, would you uh . . . help me fall asleep, by uh . . . joining me?" I was blushing again and I wouldn't meet jack's intense blue eyes. "I would just . . . um feel better with you with me."

"I would be honored, snowflake" jack got up and changed clothes from his jeans and shirt to some loose night pants. I looked away while he dropped his shorts but I got a peek at his glorious ass. Toned and perfect in every way.

I was laying on my right side my back facing him when he crawled into bed and lay behind me. He wrapped his arm around my abdomen, but he didn't pull me close or molded my body against his. He was a couple inches away and I felt the empty space. i could feel the cold lick at my back making me shiver, which has never happened before.

My left hand grabbed his wrist, which was lying leisurely on my stomach, and pulled it close enclosing both my hands around his wrist. "jack come closer, I'm cold" I shivered when I said I was cold, I knew this was really weird because I don't get cold but I don't care, I was cold and wanted warmth.

I got it because jack moved closer, being protective and pulled me against him. He seemed to immediately get very protective and close my body right against his, not that I'm complaining. But he just seemed distant then now it seemed like he couldn't get close enough.

I could feel heat radiating from him and it made me comfortable, and feels safe. I felt drowsy and was about to pass out when jack kissed my check and whispered "I love you, snowflake" then I was out, just remembering the warmth of jack and soft bed underneath me.

The next thing I knew I woke up to a start of someone yelling, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL" in and Australian accent.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys, I'm back I'm going to continue this story, because right now I need something to do. Last July I got a boyfriend, and it was awesome until last Sunday, October 26, we broke up that night. Well he dumped me… over text. I knew for a little while before that, that we weren't working out. And after we broke up I felt really relieved, after all the crying, and the Friday before that I lost my job, which was awesome because I hated that job, people don't work at Shoppers drug mart in Bridgewater NS. It's a terrible place to work. But now after all the stress from work and my ex-boyfriend, Philip, I have no worries except school, which is easy. So I'm going to continue this because I need something to do and thought "hey wouldn't people like it if I kept writing it" so yeah that's what I'm doing, sorry for babbling.

READ PLEASE *FYI I haven't read through my fanfic and I'm just starting it right where I left off after chapter 13,( i deleted unnecessary chapters so one i only have 14 including this one. this is the 14th while the last was the 13th) with bunny yelling and waking Elsa up. If I get something wrong or the dates wrong please don't fret. It's because I'm too lazy to read through something I've already wrote. strange things are happening to Elsa, while she also deals with jack and bunny fighting and tooth and north being overly parental and protective and sandy in the corner just chilling watching it all go down. ALSO, let's say it's a Sunday and Andrew's wedding is pushed to the Saturday coming up.*

JACK'S P.O.V

I was asleep, with the love of my life safely in my arms. Breathing in that cool, sharp smell of rain and snow, and feeling her soft hair by my cheek. It was bliss, pure bliss until I heard a loud thud, and a very loud voice yelling what was going on. My eyes shot open, I looked at the end of my bed to see 4 strange… things in my bedroom. First a large man in a red coat with a white beard and smile plastered on his face, a petite woman who looked like a peacock fairy, a small pudgy man who looked like he was golden sand and a large tall Kangaroo, rabbit thing, with fury rolling off of him and had 2 boomerangs in his hands.

Elsa jumped awake, sitting up in a hurry and falling back down wincing in pain. I immediately sit up and lean over her, brushing the hair out of her face and quietly telling her to calm down. I heard footsteps come closer; I shot out of bed, over Elsa and stopped whatever was coming closer.

"Move out of my way mate" the rabbit thing said to me in a tone I very much dislike.

"Nobody is going near her until I know who the hell you are and why the fuck you're here." I growled back, "nobody is touching Elsa with my consent."

"Without your consent!" he mocked "you have no right to say that, for all we know, you kidnapped her and was the one who injured her!"

"I would never hurt-"

"Stop! Both of you please. Jack calm down, and Bunny, I'm alright, jack's the one who saved me." She said quietly and I could tell through her voice that she was in a lot of pain, either from me and 'Bunny' fighting or from her injuries.

I ran to her side and sat down on the bed beside her, while Bunny ran to kneel by the bed, holding Elsa's hand. Even though that angered me to the bone, I was too concerned about Elsa to act upon my anger.

Bunny spoke first before I could "Hun bun, are you okay, did this guy here" he glanced at me with a scowl on his face "hurt you in anyway?" his features softened when he spoke to her.

"No, Bunny, jack has taken very good care of me" she used her other hand to grab mine, and squeezed it tight. She also blushed a little, probably thinking what I think she was thinking.

Bunny let go of her and stood up "I see, well that's good, I guess" he looked away his face saddened by Elsa's holding of my hand.

As Bunny walked away back to the other people, I helped Elsa into a sitting position against the headboard. Once she got comfortable, I stepped back and let her speak to these people, she obviously knew.

"Jack remembered the other guardians I told you about… these are them" she gestured to the other guardians. I then remembered when she told me about them.

"I guess with everything that has happened I forgot. Sorry snowflake," I turned to the guardians "I'm also sorry for being rude, I didn't realize who you were." I bowed in an apologetic stance and went back to leaning against my dresser.

"Ah! No worries, we just came for visit, ya" the one in the red coat said, which I'm guessing is North.

"We just came to see if Elsa was alright and not injured…" there was an awkward silence "well at least she's okay now" the peacock fairy, aka tooth said with a weak smile.

"Look guys I'm okay, jack is a very good nurse" she gave me a cute smile, telling me that she will not let that go…ever. "There are some… problems but I'm doing just fine. Pitch is gone, thanks to jack and I or anybody else is in danger from him." She gave them a weak smile, one that hid pain behind it. I know that because I've given that smile many a time.

"What do you mean bun hun, what problems are you talking about? Are you okay?" Bunny tried to move closer to Elsa, but stopped himself because I was still standing by her, purposely being protective over her. It doesn't matter how close of friends they are I don't like Bunny calling her "bun hun".

"Yes Elsa, tell us what is wrong. We are friends" north said with a worry stricken face. He seemed more like the fatherly type so I have nothing to worry about him.

"Elsa sweetie, please tell us what's wrong. We just worry for you." Tooth said as she settled herself on the end of the bed.

". . . I'm not healing right. You guys know how I heal right away" they all nodded "well right now I'm not healing as I should be, it's not that as a humans but it's much slower. I'm dead, a winter spirit, I can't die and heal immediately. Well maybe I can die, but I haven't. The injuries I have now couldn't have killed me with my abilities, even when they are dulled." Everybody's face was in shock or disbelief, after a minute or two of silence Elsa spoke again, "I know you guys are worried, but I'll be fine, I'm not going to die"

"Being okay and not dying is entirely different things sweetie" tooth said putting a hand on Elsa's leg.

"Look, if you guys are so worried, and dead set on taking care of me, how about you stay here in Arendelle. I'm sure King Jack" she gestured to me "has some rooms he can spare."

I nodded "of course, you all can stay here as long as possible; I also have the best doctors in Europe at my disposal."

"But there is one problem mate, barely anybody can even see Elsa, how is it going to look when you are attending for . . . nobody." He made a sorry face "no offense Elsa, but it's the truth"

"It's fine Bunny, I know that not many people see me, but jack does." She gave me a loving look, which warmed my heart more than it already is. She looked back at North "North, do you have anything that could make people see me, even temporarily? I would only need it when other people are around."

North cracked a smile bigger than the jokers and much nicer than his too. "I do have something, from Manny. He talked last night. He gave me these" he held up four necklaces. "One for each of you, it makes you look . . . uhh normal, no offense, but everybody see you"

He gave Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and Elsa a necklace. Sandy's had a cloud on it, Tooth's had a tooth on it, Bunny's had an egg on it, and Elsa's had a snowflake. Everybody but north had one, "why don't you have one north?"

"Ah, everybody see me already, no matter of believe, I was human once. Only difference I not die. I don't need a necklace"

"Ok well that makes sense" everybody put on the necklaces, and it seemed like everybody got blurry and fuzzy, then clear again. But they didn't look the same; tooth was a short petite girl, looking about 16, and short brown hair with 3 different color streaks in it. She had vibrant purple eyes and a colorful sundress on.

Sandy was a short man, looking about 40, with a beige suit on, and same color hair and eyes, but still silent. Bunny was very different, no longer a giant rabbit, but a tall young guy, with short grey-ish hair and grey eyes. His hair was spiked in the front, and he was also shirtless . . . great. On his upper arms he had the same tattoos and thankfully was wearing some grey shorts. And his boomerangs and eggs were on the floor around him. He was scrambling to gather them up.

I looked at Elsa, and she looked the exact same, well considering she was human and the only differences from her and normal humans were her skin color. That should have been the thing that changed about her, but it wasn't. She was the same color, same eyes, same hair, same everything. I guess since she woke up earlier around noon, she was the same color as she is now, with the gold necklace on. It's almost as if while she was sleeping she got tanner and more human looking.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elsa asked me.

Elsa's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine, just surprised is all"

"Well, do I look so different? You were staring at me" she had worried and concern in her voice, probably thinking that I thought she looked strange.

"No, no snowflake, you look the same, exactly the same, still as beautiful as ever." I gave her my winning smile, which told her I was telling the truth. And she blushed in response. I also heard a quiet groan, probably from Bunny.

I pushed myself off from my dresser, "okay well now I can get someone to escort you all to your rooms, you can stay as long as you can, come and go as much as you want. I know you all have very busy jobs."

"Oh, one more than my friends, the necklaces physically alter you appearance, so on one has any powers. So tooth you cannot fly or you Elsa. Sandy has no sand powers, Elsa, no ice powers. When you want them just take necklace off. And Bunny, when you want to be bunny again, take off necklace too.

"Okay I guess we're settled here, I know my room is big, but with this many people, it seems pretty small. Also Elsa needs her sleep, someone" I glared at Bunny "woke her up. She might be immortal but right now she needs rest"

I texted Gary to come escort some friends to extra rooms and get whatever they need. They all left, Bunny with a scowl on his face, tooth distracted and muttering to herself, sandy half asleep with north having to keep hitting him to wake him up. And North a huge smile plastered on his face like he just won the lottery.

Elsa P.O.V

As jack was hustling everybody out of the room, I was just laying here, feeling over joyed that my friends came to check on me. But I was also in pain from my injuries. My arms weren't as bad and I could move them fine, only soreness was a problem.

Jack came over and sat beside me on the bed. "How are you feeling snowflake?"

"Could be better, I'm in some pain and have some nausea. A bucket would be good, considering I can't run to the bathroom. Maybe some . . . cuddling could also help. If you don't mind me maybe throwing up later, don't worry I won't get any on you, guardians honor." I put my hand over my heart as I said that.

"Of course snowflake, I'll get the bucket, and then I'll be back as your personal pillow." That thought made my heart flutter, thinking of me curled up against jack, my head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. I may be very injured but I can still turn my body and lay against jack's hard, lean chiselled chest. I got a shiver just thinking of his arms around me, and making me feel whole.

Jack came back from the bathroom, carrying a silver bucket, probably the garbage can. He set it beside the bed on my side, and he crawled under the covers with me. I instantly craved the warmth that he gave me, which was weird. I'm dead, and don't get cold, why would I need warmth? I was thinking of this earlier but the thought drifted away when jack lulled me to sleep by just holding me. What this man does to me is confusing and rewarding at the same time.

But with me not healing, and getting cold, it's starting to freak me out. Maybe Manny is doing this; I vaguely remember his voice when I blacked out after jack saved me. But I don't remember the words he said.

"Snowflake, are you okay? You've just been sitting there with an irritated face." Jack put his hand on my face; I leaned into it closing my eyes, wanting that close touch with him. His warmth spread through me, I could feel nothing but his hand on my face, all the pain and nausea gone. Jack gave me such a relaxed feeling, I couldn't start to understand, and I just go with it. When I didn't answer for a minute he took his hand away and I felt the immediate loss.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Probably giving myself a headache" I said with a little giggle, trying to cover the pain that came back the moment he took his hand away.

"You don't look okay, baby, actually you look like you're in a lot of pain. Snowflake, tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you so hurt."

"I'm fine baby . . . wait, no I'm not" I got a huge wave of nausea and couldn't do anything but vomit. I reached over and grabbed the bucket, and very unattractively threw up, all the food that was in my stomach, which was almost nothing, so I mostly just dry heaved. Jack just sat behind me, rubbed my back and held my hair away from my face.

Once I was done, I put the bucket down, and reached for a cloth, that was on the dresser. I couldn't reach it so jack got it for me and wiped my face, which made my face as a red as a tomato. This was embarrassing and jack knew it. I know there wasn't much on my face because I haven't eaten anything for a while. But still the cold cloth felt nice, on my warm skin. Which I'm guessing is because I was blushing so hard.

Jack chuckled knowing my embarrassment, and after he was done he laid me down, and pulled the covers up around me. He kissed my cheek, and came around the other side of the bed to crawl under with me. I moved so I was laying my head on his bare chest, and it gave me the feeling that I treasured, my heart sped up, and I felt my whole body relax, the pain dulled and put in the back of my mind. All I could focus on was jack's heartbeat and the warmth from his skin.

He pulled the blanket over us even more and rubbed my back until I fell asleep, but before I did I had a feeling of something, like I should know something, but I don't. I guess that thought took a back seat to sleep because before I could over think that thought I fell asleep.


End file.
